La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo!
by The Awesome Meeeee
Summary: Sawada Tsuruhime is more dangerous than you think. When she was seven she was taught how to fight, hack and kill. But one thing no one expected, to be engaged to Reborn! R27, Strong!Tsuna, Fem!Tsuna/Fem!27, OOC!Everyone, Adult!Reborn I drew the picture myself! Permanent Hiatus, Re-written version, Promessa Sposa Di Un Mafioso
1. Target 001: Tsuruhime

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! Target 001: Tsuruhime**

* * *

The Arcobaleno, watched Luce, their leader, as she lay on her death bed. Holding her pacifier close she whispered words quietly to her daughter, Aria and handed the pacifier over to her, giving her responsibilities. Her last words were so quiet even the world's greatest hitman couldn't hear it.

She gave her final breath and a blinding orange light filled the air, surrounding all of them.

"Addio, Luce." The strongest, Reborn, bade. "Until we meet in Nirvana.

* * *

Years later Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno had finally caught up with the elderly ninth leader of the Vongola, Timteo

"Ciaossu, Nono." Reborn greeted.

"Reborn." He replies, "you grew taller."

The baby scoffed. "Nonsense, Nono. We Arcobaleno are cursed to stay babies for ever. We cannot grow unless the curse is released." A heavy silence filled the air

"Reborn, Iemitsu's daughter was born last week." Nono paused before saying, "I need you to do me a favour, as an old friend."

"What is it? I only owe you seven more favours after this." I snapped, holding Leon's green gun form.

"I need you to... Marry Sawada Tsunahime."

"Yeah, yeah fine..." I turned around about to walk out the room before I stopped. "Wait... WHAT!?"

**Prologue End**

* * *

**I think this is pretty good so far! BTW if you are really dense and don't know, the paring is RebornxTsuna or R27, right? Anyway, my friends read chapter one and they're like, "OMG! You should definitely put them together!" And they don't even know what Katekyo Hitman Reborn is! Anyway this fanfic is dedicated to my (Annoying) friend who calls herself Kuron.**

* * *

**Target 001: Tsuruhime**

Sawada Tsuruhime, an intelligent child. Small and cute with her large eyes and fragile stature. Many would think such a child would be popular, a prodigy, yet it never happened.

As a child she knew she was smarter than everyone else and once she was in school she immediately knew something was wrong. When she got higher marks her '_classmates_' would take her books. When she won in sports _they_ would hit her, when she was praised _they_ would graffiti her desk.

By the end of the first week of school she could already tell she was hated by her peers. Her caring mother, Sawada Nana, was the first to find out.

She had held her usual poker face as her _'classmates'_ punched her. She was disgusted by the schools actions, allowing young children to be unsupervised.

Later that day Nana found herin a back alley all beaten up with blood and bruises littering her small body. In her right hand a knife was impaled through my skin.

Mama quickly brought her child home and brought her to the hospital. Like her child, she was disqusted by the actions of the school, of the children. She told Tsuru her secret as the renounced assassin who was never seen, **'A Mezzanotte Angelo,'** the only thing seen was her flowing hair which was illuminated like a halo in the midnight moon's light. Hence the name **'The Midnight's Angel**.' Tsuru quickly learned afterward that Nana was a renounced Yandere throughout Tokyo.

She was feared and respected by all, yet she disappeared of the maps when she met her husband, Iemitsu. Her bloodthirsty personality changed into a sweet loving one, only a yandere was capable of pulling that off for at least a decade and a half.

She told her the limited information she had on her husband, small bits like his true job, the CEDEF, **Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia **or External advisers of Vongola, the largest, most powerful Mafia syndicate in the world.

Nana didn't like to any child, especially not her own, to come home every day beaten black and blue, so she taught Tsuru how to fight in several of her signature styles, 'Dual Guns,' Anyone could count the amount of people able to properly use the technique on one hand. She also taught her how to use a bunch of weapons, such as Charkram, Tanto, Sniper Rifles, and as an extra precaution she also taught her hand-to-hand combat.

On Tsuru's Seventh Birthday she gave me two beautiful titanium Tanto, with a traditional case. And even the tomboyish Tsuru had to admit, that was the BEST present ever!

But on her Eighth Birthday a unpredictable storm came.

* * *

"Tsuru-chan!" Nana squeals from the front door. "Papa says he's coming home for your eighth birthday!"

"Okay, and please don't call me that Mama." Tsuru said, not paying attention to her as she shifted her position on the couch and continued reading her difficult book in Italian. She comes into the room, her bright smile as wide as ever.

"Oh! Tsuru-chan, he's bringing your fiancée with him!" Nana exclaimed as she tuned her out and replied, "Sure, sure..." It took Tsuru a few seconds to process her mother's words. "Wait... What did you say?" She asked her hoping she heard wrong.

"I said 'Papa is bringing your fiancée with him.'" Nana repeated.

"I have a fiancée?!" She shouted, "I thought you were joking!"

"Of course I wasn't joking Tsu-chan!" Her face turned dark. "But if he hurts you in anyway... I'll kill him..." Nana's face turned bright again as she walked back to the kitchen humming happily.

"Wait! Mama! Who is my fiancée!?" Tsuru asked shutting her thick book with a loud snap and jumping off of the couch. Nana ignored her daughter's question as she heard the bell ring and she skipped to the door with Tsuru trailing close behind.

She slowly opened the door and was met face to face with Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuru's father. Just as Tsuru remembered him, tall and foreign looking with a strong looking body and short blonde hair. From the top of his face a small moustache was growing itself into existence. He was wearing a standard looking construction worker's outfit.

"Nana!" He said, scooping up Nana into his large arms, "And my little Hime, too!" He then grabbed his small girl as well and gave them a family hug.

Oh, how much Tsuru wanted to punch him in the face and get out of his bear hug but remembered what Nana told her, she could literally hear her voice echoing in her head.

* * *

_"Tsuru-chan, you shouldn't tell anyone that I'm the 'A Mezzanotte Angelo' or I've told you everything about the Vongola, and that means you can't do anything suspicious in front of your father." She said as she crouched down to meet Tsuru at eye level. "Promise?" She held out her pinky_

_"I... I promise, Mama! Because if I tell anyone they might send assassins." She promised locking her pinky with the other's sealing the promise._

_"You can only tell someone if I think they're trustworthy! Like your fiancée!"_

_"Fiancée?" She scowled, "Mama I don't have a fiancée! I don't want one anyway!"_

_Her eyes just glinted in amusement, "Okay! Dinnertime! We have Salisbury steak tonight!"_

_"Yay! Thanks!"_

* * *

She shook herself out of her short flashback, Iemitsu finally letting go of them.

"Iemitsu, we have no time for this pointless reunion." A tenor male voice came out from behind Iemitsu.

Tsuru saw a boy, a bit older than herself. He was slightly taller than her and wore a black suit and a black fedora rimmed with orange. He had strange curly sideburns than oddly made him look more mysterious and on top of his fedora there was a green chameleon.

The boy's fedora was pushed down lowly, making her unable to see his face. He stepped inside and bowed lowly.

"Chaos, my name is Reborn." Reborn smirked before saying, "Sawada Tsuruhime, I'm your fiancée."

**End Of Target 001: Tsuruhime**

* * *

**Tanto: **A tanto is a short blade. It is one of the traditionally made swords that were worn by the samurai of feudal Japan

**Chakram: **Chakrams are a type of throwing weapon from India. It is circular in shape with a sharpened outer edge and ranges in size. Kinda looks like an 'o'.


	2. Target 002: Reborn

La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! Target 002: Reborn

* * *

To Reborn, Sawada Tsuruhime looks like Sawada Nana, Baka-Iemitsu's wife. Shy looking, big eyes, brown hair, brown eyes and short. She was wearing a yellow dress and white flats with sunflowers on them. Exactly how Iemitsu described her, but under her innocent looking eyes was a hardened look of an assassin.

Reborn found it strange, Iemitsu told the Famiglia his family had no knowledge of the Mafia, but they definitely knew something. Even his 'lovely' wife Nana, was glaring at him like she could drive a knife into my back and walk away without another thought, and of course while Iemitsu wasn't looking.

"What type of name is Reborn?" Tsuruhime asked 'innocently,' as if trying to forget that she had a fiancée. Reborn smirked, "My type of name, Tsuruhime."

She made a face which was quickly replaced by a smile when Iemitsu looked around. "My little Hime! This is your Fiancée, Reborn Solare, he is two years older than you, so he is ten years old." Iemitsu patted Reborn on the head as he explained this to his 'clueless' family.

"Papa! I know how to count!" She exclaimed, speaking childishly and smiling, but her smile seemed fake, too fake.

"Of course!" Iemitsu cooed, "Because you're my sweet Hime!" He then walked into the hallway into the kitchen, with Reborn tailing behind, observing everything in the house, even the small cracks in the roof.

He saw no abnormalities about their house, plain furnishings and pictures. No traps, wires, not even dust.

The kitchen look slightly deadly because a Yandere looking wife was standing there with a knife smiling cheerfully while the food (her prey) was being prepared.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" She asked Reborn, giving a bright smile.

"No Maman, I am not." He replied simply as Iemitsu gave him a seat.

Tsuruhime walked up behind Reborn and tugged on his sleeve, "Let's play tag." She said, her eyes gleaming sadistically, as she was facing away from Iemitsu so he couldn't see her face.

"No." Reborn said, turning away from her, 'Iemitsu, what did you do to your family and not notice?' He asked himself rhetorically.

"Please?" She asked me, her large doe eyes watering up with tears. As Reborn looked at them, his resolve started waver slightly, but he turned away and repeated, "No, Baka."

She seemed close to bawling when Iemitsu finally noticed. "Reborn! Don't make your fiancée cry!" He then wrapped Tsuruhime in his arms and walked away. I noticed her scowl and then kick the idiot in the stomach.

"No! I wanna play with Reborn! Let me go! Let me go!" She was now flailing about, every time hitting Iemitsu, who really did deserve it.

"Fine," He put her down onto the floor, "go play with Reborn while Nana's cooking breakfast."

She smiled and dragged Reborn off into the backyard, he didn't bother fighting back. After all, he wanted to solve this puzzle named Sawada Tsuruhime.

Once they got to the backyard her fake smile disappeared and was replaced by a sadistic one, which seemed to fit her better.

"Finally! Away from that _idiot_!" Her voice was now a tone lower as walked into the short grass, "You're the World's Strongest Hitman, right?" She asked turning to face me, her once brown eyes were ablaze in a bright orange.

"And what if I am?" Reborn asked, smirking slightly as he pulled his Fedora down lower.

"Then FIGHT ME!" She grabbed something from under her dress, two pitch black pistols with silver crescent moons engraved into the sides. Reborn acted quickly and grabbed his gun, which so happened to be Leon, and Green.

She shot two bullets at Reborn's heart which he dodged with ease, he then shot several of his own at her legs which she dodged in return. Acting quickly, Reborn reloaded his gun with tranquilizing darts and aimed at her, she had no time to dodge and released her used up loads to block them.

'She's pretty good for an eight year old…' Reborn shot two bullets in random looking spots, which ricocheted into her direction, she moved forward in an effort to dodge them and fell into his trap.

Holding his gun at point blank Reborn said, "Yield." She looked at him in a frustrated manner and repeated his words.

"Good," He said, Leon his pet green chameleon morphed back into his original shape and resting on Reborn fedora.

"Reborn! Tsu-chan! Time for breakfast!" Mama called from the dining room. Reborn sighed and slowly made his way there, dusting himself off.

* * *

After breakfast Mama called him in private, to talk most likely about Tsuruhime.

"Reborn-kun, you know are Tsu-chan's fiancée, right?" She looked at him smiling. "Do you promise not to hurt her?" And without hesitation he nodded shortly.

"You better live up to your promise, world's best Hitman or not, no one survives a mother's wrath." Her Yandere side appearing, and the kitchen knife she was holding looked deadlier.

"Maman, I promise." Reborn promised, tilting his fedora down.

"Good!" She replied, her personality going a full 180. "Tsu-chan… She, maybe is too selfless for her own good. She was being bullied but yet she didn't tell anyone. Not because she was too weak or afraid, but because she didn't want to bother me." Nana paused, her voice becoming shaky, "So, Reborn… Promise me… Promise me you won't ever let her cry unless they're tears of joy!"

"I will, Mama." Sawada Tsuruhime was just getting more interesting by the moment. "I will definitely keep this promise."

He walked out of the kitchen and said, "Arrivederci, Mama, until next year."

* * *

Tsuruhime watched from out the window of her room as Papa and Reborn left. Papa was crying crocodile tears and hugging Mama, having already done the same to Tsuru. But Reborn, said nothing, even as a black limousine parked in front of our house.

Before he entered he turned and smirked in my direction. He then turned back around and held up a hand, as if saying, 'Until we meet again.'

Tsuru's face felt hot and her heart seemed to beat faster than usual. She fell onto my cream coloured bed squeezing her pillow.

'Just what is happening to me?'

End Of Target 002: Reborn

* * *

Yandere: A fictional character who is genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle, but when they think their loved ones are threatened they become brutal, psychotic or deranged in behaviour.

Arrivederci: Formal Italian way of saying Goodbye

A Mezzanote Angelo: Moonlight Angel

I'm considering getting a Beta-Tester... But I spell stuff in Australian English so word are different, like color is colour.


	3. Target 003: Hana, Kyoko and Kyoya

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! Target 003: Hana, Kyoko and Kyoya **

Tsuru was walking to school on a bright summer's morning. Having only turned eight, she was the youngest Third Grader at Namimori Elementary, had no friends, as she pushed them away from herself and she was still bullied by her peers, she was given a nickname, 'Usotsuru.' A mix between 'Usotsuki' and 'Tsuru.'

She had recently cut her hair in a short boyish way and somehow everyone thought of her as a boy, until they looked at her skirt and name.

* * *

As she made her way to school, she saw at the gate of her school a dark haired boy was fighting two boys from Namimori Middle, he was surprisingly winning. He held a tonfa in each hand and was beating them up with ease. Once the Middle Schoolers fainted he to left them alone and an imaginary line was drawn between him and the other students.

Tsuru heard them whispering things like, 'Hibari-sempai, has done it again,' and 'He's so scary!' and 'Hibari Kyoya is like the devil!'

'So his name is Hibari Kyoya?' She thought, as Hibari turned around and glared, "No Crowding, Herbivores, or I'll bite you to death."

All the bystanders quickly ran away, not wanting to be beaten up like the seniors. While Tsuru just walked, not caring as she wasn't 'crowding.' After all they say 'Two is company but three's a crowd.'

* * *

Tsuru entered her classroom and walked to her desk, at the back near the window, setting all her things in the proper place she sat there observing her classmates, as she had no friends. A wavy, dark haired girl, Kurokawa Hana, was conversing with her rather pretty red-head friend, a boy passed them and knocked over the red-head. He was so rude he didn't even say sorry.

"Oi! You Monkey!" Hana said after helping up her friend. "Say sorry to Kyoko!"

The red-head, Kyoko, was looking flustering, "It's alright Hana! I'm sure he didn't mean it!."

Hana clicked her tongue and replied, "I'm only letting you off because of Kyoko, Monkey!" She then proceeded to move to her spot next to me.

"Kurokawa-san, it's not very nice to call other people monkeys. Although it's completely true." Tsuru said to her.

Hana stared at her and decided something, "You're not like the other boys, and you're smarter than a monkey." She stated, "I like you." Hana accidently mistook Tsuru for a guy but she didn't mind, after all, she was wearing the boy's school uniform.

From then Hana, Kyoko and Tsuru would have lunch together every day on the roof. Tsuru told them about her actually being a girl, they were both surprised but they didn't care, Tsuru was happy they were still her friends.

* * *

At the age of eight, Hibari Kyoya was already feared in Namimori. Why? For being known to be able to beat people three times his size. At age eleven no one had the guts to oppose him. And if they did, they were beaten up mercilessly by him. He prided himself as the only carnivore in within the Herbivores of Namimori but then, _what is Sawada Tsuruhime_?

To him she was strange, neither a carnivore nor an herbivore. So what she? Hibari was determined to find out, because to him, she was… _interesting_, and being interesting to Hibari was never a good thing.

* * *

Tsuru quickly looked around as if someone was watching her. Scanning her crème coloured room, she found nothing out of the ordinary and continued to do her homework, which was due the day after.

"Tsu-chan! Dinner time!" Mama called out from downstairs. Tsuru sighed and made her way downstairs to eat her dinner.

"Tsu-chan, how was your day?" Her mother asked, sitting down in her spot.

"The usual, nothing new." Tsuru stated, "Itadakimasu." Nana repeated her daughter's word as they ate in silence, no sounds except the clatter of cutlery. Once they finished eating they did their usual routine of washing the dishes and clearing the table.

"The bath's ready," Mama told the short girl, who replied by saying, "Thank you, Mama."

Tsuru walked her way up the stairs to her room to get her Pyjamas, choosing the least girly one, all of the girly one were courtesy of Mama, and then made her way to take her bath.

* * *

After her refreshing bath, Tsuru went back to doing her homework, going through the maths sums with ease. She stopped to look out at the crescent moon, which seemed to glow brighter than most nights.

'I wonder what _he's _doing.' She thought to herself. She shook her head trying to erase her thoughts, she was so not going to marry him. She wanted the choice to marry whoever she wanted, male or female, she didn't care as long as she loved them.

* * *

'Goodnight… _Reborn_." Tsuru whispers after clearing her desk and tucking herself into bed, falling into a deep sleep, not realising what she just said.

Hibari woke up at 4:45am, excitement running through his veins. Today was the day when he found out if Sawada Tsuruhime was a Carnivore or an Herbivore, he dressed himself in his school uniform and placed his gakuran on his shoulders before heading out.

He arrived at exactly 5:00am, and started patrolling the school.

'Herbivore, Herbivores come out wherever you are!' He thought gleefully as he charged a pack of delinquents, taking them all out. 'So boring…'

At 6:30am the one who had caught Hibari's attention finally arrived.

Hibari scanned her, seeing her short hair which used to be long and girlish. She was wearing the proper uniform but her jumper… the sleeves were cut off. How Herbivores that broke the rules irritated him.

"Herbivore, for modifying your Namimori Elementary Uniform. I will bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas and dashed to her, jabbing his left one into her stomach.

She dodged and performed a one-handed backflip away from me. From underneath the cuffs of her sleeves and under her skirt he saw glints of metal. **[She's wearing shorts!]**

"Hibari-Sempai, why are you attacking me?" She asks, her eyebrows raised. He simply ignores her and swings his tonfa into her stomach, she had no space to avoid and was forced to grab something that was strapped onto her thighs to deflect his weapon.

Two black guns with silver crescent moons etched into its sides was crossed over in an 'X' was defending her stomach from Hibari's tonfa, he wastes no time, bringing his other tonfa down onto her body. She hit both the tonfas then shot one of her twin guns in his direction, making him dodge quickly, but no quick enough as a trail of blood ran down his cheek.

"Sorry, Hibari-Sempai." The Herbivore bows down, "I have somewhere I need to be. If you want to continue this fight please meet me on the roof at Lunch."

She then dusted herself off and walked in the direction of the school buildings.

'Interesting, _Carnivore_.' Hibari smirks looking at Tsuru's shrinking figure. She fell down abruptly over thin air. 'I take that back. She's no vicious like a Carnivore, nor weak like an Herbivore. So what is she?'

Hibari thought back to the first time he had learnt about Herbivores and Carnivores.

* * *

"_Kyoya! Listen well, today I am going to teach you about Herbivores." His mother told him, holding up a large picture book. "An Herbivore is an animal that doesn't eat meat."_

_She opened the book to the picture of the rabbit. "They're weak creatures that are at the bottom of the food chain."_

_She flipped the page to a picture of a wolf eating the rabbit. "Carnivores are the top of the food chain, they only eat meat." _

"_Then what are we?" Hibari asks his mother, who smirked and said, "We're carnivores the top, the strong, the best. But…"_

_Hibari waited in anticipation, "The Omnivore might be stronger."_

* * *

That was it. Sawada Tsuruhime was neither a Carnivore nor an Herbivore. She was an _Omnivore_.

From that day, Hibari was always seen on the room with Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana and _Sawada_ Tsuruhime

**End of Target 003:**** Hana, Kyoko and Kyoya**

* * *

**My sister says write it in third person, so I tried it. Review me if you like or dislike it!**

**Tonfa: **Old Japanese weapon that looks similar to an 'L' or something

**Gakuran: **The uniforms for many middle school and high school males in Japan. The color is normally black or Navy blue.


	4. Target 004: Reborn Returns

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! Target 004: Reborn Returns**

* * *

It had been exactly one year since Tsuruhime saw Reborn for the first time, and was now her ninth birthday. Her mother had invited her friends, Hana, Kyoko and Kyoya, to her rather small birthday celebration.

Over the years she felt lonelier than before, having a strange feeling of longing in her heart whenever she thought of Reborn. Her face would heat up and she would stutter like crazy and trip over her feet more often. Reborn made her feel stranger than she ever had before and she was determined to find out why.

Though she wasn't sure of the next time she would see him again. She hoped soon so she could get rid of the strange feeling on her chest and her strange reactions.

* * *

"Mama, I'm going to school!" Tsuru yelled to Nana, after wearing her shoes and standing up. "Have a safe trip!" Mama replied, just like the good mother she was, always looking out for me.

I exited my house and started my short walk to school, having promised to fight Kyoya that day, a perfect way to end lunch, with a fight! As I reached the school I could see Kyoya doing the usual 'clean up' as he beat the Middle Schoolers who dared to come into the school illegally. It was his last year at Namimori Elementary as he was a Sixth grader that year, having turned twelve that year.

She entered through the gates and promptly tripped over her own feet. While it didn't hurt her, a group of kids started laughing at her.

"Usotsuru? More like Dame-Tsuru!" One called. The nerve of him, to call her Useless Tsuru, it wasn't as if she tripped over her feet on purpose! "Dame-Tsuru! Dame-Tsuru!" The rest chanted, Tsuru didn't know what was worse being called a liar, or being called useless. Although, from personal experience, she would have to say being called a liar was worse than being called useless because she knew who much the former was true, not say that she was useless.

Tsuru stood up, dusting her sell off and rubbing the dust off of her face and spiting the dirt out of her mouth. She quickly walked away from the crowd knowing that Kyoya would kill them for 'crowding.'

"Herbivores, for crowding. I will bite you to death." Kyoya announced from behind the crowd.

'Well, speak of the devil,' she thought as she heard the petrified screams of Kyoya's unfortunate victims. She looked up at the large clock, 'Darn, I might be late.'

Tsuru immediately ran into the building into the western wing. She jumped up all the stairs to the top and dashed to her classroom. Her hair was messier than usual, standing in all directions, she swiftly fixed her hair and entered the class.

* * *

"Sawada! You're late!" Asukara-Sensei screeched at her, she had black hair tied up in a tight bun with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark blue jacket, a black skirt reaching her knees and high heels. Her eyes were a piercing green, contrasting with her pale skin, overall she looked like an Irish Eurasian, a very _vain _Eurasian.

"Sensei, I don't think I am late as the bell hasn't gone." Tsuru walked over to her desk, next to the window, walking over the legs that tried to trip her. "Vain Idiot."

"Sawada! Go to the Principal's office now!" The Eurasian shrieked in Tsuru's face, her own a shade of red so dark it looked like burgundy.

"Yes, _Sensei_." Tsuru replied, mockingly, in one of her rare acts of defiance. She left annoyed as her birthday was getting ruined by this _Idiot_.

The brunette dropped her bag into her chair and made her way to the principal's office. She walked to the reception desk and talked to the nice lady Himamori Risu, she had short black hair with a red strip on her side fringe.

"Asukara-sensei sent me to the principal's office." She said to her as she sighed in sympathy. "Again? This is the 9th time this week, Maria must hate you." Himamori-san replied to me, shaking her head.

Tsuru looked at her in confusion, "Who's Maria, Himamori-san?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Himamori-san furrowed her brows, "How many times have I told you to call me Risu?" She sighed once more before saying, "Maria is Asukara Maria, your teacher."

'Ah, that makes sense.' Tsuru thought to herself.

"You can see the principal now," She typed some words into the computer in front of her. "Thank you, Himam- Ah… Risu-san…" I corrected myself, hesitantly as Risu-san smiled.

I left the reception desk to go to the principal's office when I was about to open the door it swung open outwards, and I saw Kyoko and Hana, standing there, Kyoya's figure was seen over the shoulder of Hana.

"Tsuru!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Exactly who I was looking for! Come on!" She grabbed the shorter brunette's hand and dash outside. "What? But, it's not even 2nd period yet!" She shouted wondering to herself how Kyoya let them off with leaving the school early.

* * *

As Tsuru was being pulled a sack was put onto of her head, probably by Hana, she nearly tripped over her oven feet again as she couldn't see anything. "Kyoko! Where are you taking me!?" I yelled at her. "Sorry Tsu-chan, I can't tell you." Kyoko replied, with a couple of puffs, she was getting tired.

Once she stopped, Tsuru could feel her hands being tied behind her back and she growled, feeling annoyed.

"Hana!" She shouted at the wavy haired girl, "What the hell? Hey!" She could feel the glares being directed into the back of her cranium, "Tsuruhime Shut up." She told the struggling nine-year old.

Tsuru immediately shut her mouth, recognising the tone, as her Yandere mother had used it many times when she thought someone got to close to her _precious family_.

She heard the creaking sound of a gate and a shuffling of feet as someone, probably Hana, pushed her forward. "Walk," Hana's voice spoke from behind her. "Stop, step up." She ordered her friend as she complied with the demands.

Another creaking sound was heard, this time one of a wooden door. Tsuru was once again nudged forward and as she walked onward someone freed her hands from confinement and whipped off the sack from her head, at the same time they closed the door, making it pitch black.

* * *

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly into the darkness. Her eyes still adjusting, "Mama?" She saw a flash of orange before someone grabbed her and whispered softly into her ear, "_Don't scream." _The voice said as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her deeper into the darkness. They went up a flight of stairs and into a room, she finally was released and she hissed, "_Who are you?!"_

"Chaos, it's me." The same deep voice replied, reminding her of someone…

"Re… Reborn…?" She asked uncertainly, squinting in the darkness. A small huff was heard as the lights flicked on, revealing Reborn and Leon, clad in his suit and fedora. "Who else, Baka."

She looked around noticing it was her crème coloured room she was sitting in. "Wh-when did y-you g-g-get he-here?" She stuttered her face turning a vibrant tomato red.

"Today." He answered simply, chucking her a small box, neatly wrapped in brown parcel paper. "You cut your hair," He stated. "It looks very tomboyish, tomboy."

"Oi!" Tsuru looked at him in annoyance, "thank you." She then smiled at him brightly as he tilted his fedora down lower. She unwrapped the present and found a slightly large gold ring, with an orange and yellow stone embedded into it and a golden chain underneath. She gasped in amazement as she picked it up and fitted it on her left thumb, as her other fingers were too small, though it was still loose.

"I had it made slightly bigger for when you grow up. The chain is if you want to wear it as a necklace." Reborn smirked, "Happy Birthday, Baka."

"Thank you Reborn," her eyes softened making her look more like a nine-year old rather than the cold assassin, her eyes were hardened to.

After a moment of silence Reborn spoke, "This will be the last time I see you in a while." He walked to the window and opened it, letting the fresh air come in, he then faced Tsuru and bade, "_Fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo."_

He then disappeared, Tsuru rushed to the window, feeling worried for him and looked down into her house's backyard. "He really left…" She clutched the ring given to her and smiled, knowing they would meet again, someday.

* * *

**Eurasian: **Half European, Half Asian

**Fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo: **Until we meet again

**Usotsuki: **Liar

**Dame: **

Useless

* * *

**I am so past my self made deadline. I will start on the original timeline now!**


	5. Target 005: That Man from Italy

**Sorry for not updating! I had homework and I didn't have time. I had to make a mask for Carnival! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. If you have any suggestions or see any spelling errors please P.M. me or write it in the review area. **

* * *

"Reborn. It looks like you've been called by Nono again." An Italian drinking liquor with his friend spoke.

"Must be tough being popular," His friend spoke, "going to Roma next? Venezia?"

"Giappone." A man's deep voice cut the silence.

"What? Nono must have made up his mind!" One exclaimed as they both turned to the young man in surprise.

"This is going to be a long journey." The man tilted his fedora down as he turned around and exited, "Tsuruhime…" He whispered softly as he looked to the darkening sky.

"Tsuna, PASS!" A fourteen year old boy threw a basketball at a frail looking kid. The ball made whistling sounds and smacked the _boy _straight in the face, luckily the glasses the boy was wearing didn't seem to break though.

"OW!" The _boy_ shouted, clutching his face in agony, his team mates looking annoyed they roared, "Come on Tsuna!"

"Not again!" Another remarked in the same manner as the first boy.

"It's your fault we lost, you know!" The frail brunette's team crowded him, making him cower softly. "Sor… Sorry…"

So, can you do the cleaning?" The boy at the front handed Tsuna the broom, "We want to play during our precious After-School time!"

"Umm…" Tsuna backed away.

"We're counting on you! You can do it, Dame-Tsuna!" The group walked away chatting to themselves.

"Tests?" One said, as he was immediately answered, "Funked them all since he enrolled."

"Sports? The same person said, and was once again answered, "The team that Dame-Tsuna is on always loses!"

Once they left Tsuna smirked. "How easy they are to fool," _He_ stated in a rather feminine voice. "To not even notice my true gender."

* * *

"Tsu-chan! I got a call from school again!" A woman's voice cut through the silence of the Sawada Household, "You came home in the middle of class again! Seriously! What are you going to do in the future?"

"I don't know…" Tsuna's voice answered.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school, you know!" The door to Tsuna's room was slammed open as Sawada Nana came barging in. She looked around to see her _son _lying on the floor reading manga.

"You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily." She swooned, "I want you to be feeling, "It's great to be alive!"

"Mama, that doesn't even make sense." Tsuna replied, huffing.

"Oh my…" Nana smiled, "Tsu-chan… A home tutor is coming today."

"Home tutor!?" Tsuna shouted.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox," She held a normal piece of paper in her child's face as she began to read aloud, "I will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation, grade and subject don't matter. Reborn."

She laughed, "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!"

"It sounds like a scam!" Tsuna tried to convince _his _mother, as _he _became lost in thought, '_Reborn? But it can't be__…__ no-__'_

Unfortunately _his _train of thought was cut off by an energetic mother.

"Oh, Tsu-chan, it's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young teenagers. I've wanted a teacher like this for you."

"I DON'T NEED A TUTOR!" Tsuna cried at _his _mother.

"Chaos." A deep voice cut through the mother-child argument.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the man who entered seeing a man half a head taller than _himself._ He wore a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the side. He had shiny onyx eyes, black hair, curly sideburns and a black suit with black boots and yellow long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath.

"Re…born?" _He _asked uncertainly.

"Well Baka-Tsuru, we meet again." He stated, smirking.

"Wha… WHAT!?" Tsuna, or _Tsuru _exclaimed with a furious blush.

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now." He smirked once again, and then grabbed _his _waist and hauled _him _over his shoulder. Reborn then walked up the stairs gracefully as Tsuna started flailing around.

"Re-reborn! Let go!" Tsuna cried as _his _captor chuckled and dropped _him _to the ground. Tsuna looked around and noticed it was _his _room they were in.

"Baka-Tsuru, quit complaining." Tsuna immediately shut up as Reborn took out his Leon gun. "I'm not here to simply teach you math or how to play volleyball." He pointed Leon at Tsuna. "I am here to make you a 'Tenth Generation Mafia Boss.'"

"What?! Already? But I'm not even in High school!" _He _complained, as Reborn glared and stated. "But not now, I'm hungry."

Reborn exited his charge's room and left _him _all alone. "Why now? I thought I finally got over my silly crush."

* * *

Tsuna was walking to school slowly making sure _he _would arrive only seconds before class period started. On _his _way _he _saw two out of three of _his _best friends, Hana and Kyoko.

"Hana! Kyoko! Good morning!" Tsuna called out to them as they turned around to face _him. _"Good morning, Tsu-ch… Tsu-kun!" Kyoko responded while Hana just smiled politely, like she always did.

"Who's that?" Kyoko pointed to the man standing behind Tsuna. _He _looked around and looked up at Reborn's face. "My _**Home-Tutor**_, his name is Reborn."

"Ah! It's nice to meet you, Reborn-san!" Both Kyoko and Hana bowed, the latter had a deep blush on her face. "Why are you wearing a suit, Reborn-san?" Kyoko asked once again.

"Because, I'm in the Mafia." Reborn said truthfully, but Kyoko being Kyoko she thought he was joking and she laughed, "That's so cool!"

Hana, who was still blushing, looked to her watch and nudged Kyoko. "It's time to go Kyoko, or we'll be late." Kyoko looked at the dark haired girl, "I see, thank you Hana. Tsu-ch… Kun, we're going to eat cake this weekend, would you like to join us?"

Tsuna hesitated before replying, "Sorry Kyoko… I can't…" Kyoko looked a bit saddened by this but her smile came right back, "Okay, join us next time, we'll be waiting!"

As _his _two friends left _he _gazed at them, "I wish I could just openly admit that I wanted to go…"

"You… You're rather Tsundere aren't you?" Reborn asked his student with a knowing voice.

"I-I-I! I am s-s-so n-n-not Tsu-Tsundere!" Tsuna argued back, "I just… don't feel worthy to be friends with Kyoko or Hana, even more so because they're popular as the School Idol and the Second most Scariest Student."

"It is finally time. Die." Reborn stated, as Tsuna replied with a rather intelligent, "Eh?" Reborn pointed his Leon gun at the shorter _boy _and fired at point blank giving _him _no time to dodge.

'_I'm going to die__…__ What a waste, if I had the will of the dead I could probably tell Kyoko and Hana that I really wanted to come... I should've told them... With my dying will.'_ Was what Tsuna thought the moment the Hitman shot _him _with his green gun in the forehead, it was painless and quick, or so _he _assumed.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, lacking _his _vest and tie, _he_ jumped up sporting a dark orange flame on _his _forehead, "I am going to tell them my true feelings!" _He _shouted, a determined look on the teen's face.

"WHERE IS SASAGAWA KYOKO AND KUROKAWA HANA?!" Tsuna shouted as _he _started running in the direction of Namimori Middle. "Aren't you happy, Baka? I had them modified so you didn't lose your dignity." Reborn stated after disappearing into nothing.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was running around the hill and crashed into a middle aged man on a motorcycle, not even in the right state of mind to say sorry, _he _was plummeted over the fence and coincidently right in front of where Kyoko and her boyfriend, Mochida Kensuke, the captain of the _Kendo Club _and two years her senior. He had dark spiky hair and was wearing the Namimori Middle uniform and a _shinai _strapped across his back.

"KYOKO-SAN! I CAN GO WITH YOU TO EAT CAKE!" Tsuna shouted, _his _flame standing as bright as can be as Kyoko smiled happily, "That's great Tsu-c…kun! Hana and I will meet you at the front gate after school."

"FREAK!" Mochida-_**sempai **_shouted, "How the hell did you survive from that fall? It's impossible!"

"Bye, Tsu-cha…kun!'' Kyoko waved leaving Tsuna alone with Mochida, "Hey Kyoko! Wait!"

Mochida looked back at Tsuna, "You've got to be kidding me! You Dame-Tsuna!" The dark haired boy ran after his girlfriend, both never seemed to notice the flame on his head.

'_What did I just say?_' Tsuna asked _himself_, and was interrupted by Reborn, "The Dying Will time lasts five minutes, after five minutes you revert back to normal."

And true to his word, the orange flame resting on Tsuna's forehead sizzled out. "I… REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I shot you with a dying will bullet." Reborn pulled out a shiny yellow bullet, "This is the Dying Will bullet, the person shot with this bullet will be resurrected with their Dying Will after dying."

"What? How is that even possible!?" Tsuna asked the older man who chuckled in return. "Your Dying Will is based on what you regret before you die. So a 'I should've tell them.' will become 'I will tell them!'

"So, then what would happen if I didn't regret something?" The brunette asked, watching the hitman warily, "I am an Assassin."

"Does that mean I would've died?!" Tsuna jumped up in surprise, "Yes Baka, didn't Maman explain to you?"

"She might of… I got a temporary amnesia last year when I tripped, I don't remember some things, sorry."

In Tsuna's room, _he _was very confused, when he tripped and fell over it hurt, a lot. So then when _he _hit the bike why did it not hurt? "Because you had Dying Will." Reborn stated.

"What do you mean?!" Tsuna shrieked, pushing himself up onto _his _bed, "Dying Will means your body is in a start were all safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can utilize amazing strength." Reborn explained, "I get it! That's potential strength!"

Tsuna frowed before shouting, "Of course I don't get it! I have never heard of a Dying Will bullet!"

"Dying Will bullets are a specialty passed through the Vongola Famiglia," Reborn continued. "Vongola Famiglia?"

He ignored _him_, "But the most Qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud," Reborn held up a picture of a thirty year old man dead with a gun wound. "The young No. 2 Matsumo was drowned," Reborn once again help up a picture, this time with a drowning teenager. "The favourite child, Federico, was reduced to bone." Reborn held up a crude illustration of bones.

"That drawing sucks." Reborn glared at his student, "So you're the only candidate to be the 10th Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"What? But I'm Japanese! Not some kid from Italy!" Tsuna shot back, _his _face was confused. "The Vongola's Famiglia's 1st Boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That is your Great-great-great-grandfather, so, you are part of the Vongola Bloodline and a legitimate boss canidate." Tsuna looked fearful and confused as _he _spoke, "What are you taking about? I've never heard of this."

Reborn looked at Tsuna and with a knowing voice said, "You already know, don't you? But nevermind that, Tsuruhime, please enlighten me with the knowledge why you are _crossdressing_."

Tsuna, or in actuality, _Tsuru_, bit her lip. "I… The bullying got worse… _They _found out my intelligence and decide that they should teach me a lesson…" Tsuru looked down, her eyes brimming with tears, "I promised Maman I wouldn't hurt anyone… but… they threatened to hurt Hana and Kyoko." Tears fell from her eyes and softly rolled down her cheeks, "So I snapped and they're all in comas, even up to this day. All five of them, in comas and barely alive because I was angry and couldn't keep my emotions in check."

Reborn hugged her close to his chest as she cried out her frustrations from the last five years, she cried for what seemed to her like hours but in reality, only ten minutes. "You don't have to say the rest, if you don't want to." Reborn whispered in her ear gently.

"I'm fine," Tsuru sniffed as her small fingers wiped the tears from her eyes. "So once I got into Middle School I changed my records and made myself disappear from the face on the earth as Sawada Tsuruhime, Now I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fourteen year old boy with no friends and absolutely horrible at everything. I even wear these fake glasses to make everyone forget who I was."

Tsuru sniffled as she let go of Reborn, "Thank you, for listening…" Reborn stood up and opened the door, before closing the door behind he spoke, "Anytime, _Tsuna_." Tsuru smiled, as Reborn called her by her alias, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Tsuru felt happier as she rested her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tsuru walked into her classroom feeling worried, as her suspicions were true. Her classmates were mocking her.

"Here comes Dame-Tsuna!" A fat classmate jumped up laughing, another one said, "Confession of love!" Some other student yelled out, "We heard from Mochida-sempai!"

"They say you were rejected violently." A lanky, dark haired teen who was next to Kyoko speaks out. "What are you talking about?" Tsuru asks them, confused. She had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about. "Playing dumb, huh? Dame-Tsuna!"

A few upperclassmen walked into the classroom, they were wearing Kendo gear and corner Tsuru. "You can't go home yet, Mochida-sempai is waiting for you in the Dojo!" Tsuru was lifted up and heaved over to the dojo, the members of the Kendo team had noticed Tsuru was rather light and slender for a boy but shook it off as their imagination.

Meanwhile, all the students heard a _rumor _that Mochida Kensuke was fighting against Dame-Tsuna for Sasagawa Kyoko's dignity. Hana and Kyoko both knew this was completely false and didn't know what Mochida was talking about.

"Kyoko, we must go watch the match!" Hana told the school idol, who smiled and replied, "Yeah, I really think we should support Tsu-… Tsuna-Kun because sh-he didn't do anything wrong." Kyoko covered up her mistakes smoothly.

"By the way, Kyoko, you should really break up with Mochida, I saw him in town with another girl and they were all intimate." Hana advised, pulling Kyoko's hand and running to the dojo to see the match.

"There you are you Stalker!" Mochida pointed at Tsuru with the tip of the bamboo sword, _shinai_, at her face. "God may forgive a worthless being like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!"

"I don't get it, what's happening?" Tsuru said truthfully, as Mochida ignored her and shouted, "Don't worry, It's an easy duel, even an idiot like you can understand!" Mochida smirked and continued, "You're a novice at Kendo! So if you can get a point off of me then you win! If you can't, then I win!"

'_To get a point I just have to hit him right? Easy!_' Tsuru thought, knowing how much Mochida underestimated her. '_But I can't blow my cover, not now, not ever._'

"The prize is, of course, SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Mochida exclaimed pointing behind him with his shinai in Kyoko and Hana's direction, "Pri… Prize!?" Kyoko exclaimed as Hana commented, "What a jerk, you really should dump him."

At that moment, time stopped, Tsuru was fuming. '_How dare he? Treating humans like possessions, he should shouldn't exist in this world!_' Tsuru forgot all her reasons why she shouldn't kill him and was ready to kick him to the stairway of heaven.

* * *

Mochida thought his plan would never fail him. He intended to give Dame-Tsuna armour and shinai too heavy for one person to carry. He also made sure that the judge was one of the Kendo Club's members so they wouldn't raise the red flag for Dame-Tsuna.

In short Mochida had no way of losing to a scrawny boy that looked like a cute gir-… A cute girl!? Mochida looked over to Tsuna and looked at his face. Even with glasses Tsuna looked like a doll once examined carefully, clear porcelain skin, soft plush lips and large brown eyes. He had a petite figure and small, thin hands, the only downside to his ethereal beauty was his brown hair that always stuck up in a gravity deifying way. He was more gorgeous then Kyoko, and she is the School Idol!

'_Snap out of it, Mochida!_' He reprimanded himself, '_Dame-Tsuna can't be beautiful! He's _Dame-Tsuna_! It's just a trick of the light! A trick of the light!_'

* * *

"This is your armor," A Kendo member offered Tsuru a set of armour that clearly was too heavy for even two people. Tsuru ignored them and passed them, she grabbed the shinai from the other members and noticed it was also too heavy for a standard one.

'_Playing dirty, huh? Mochida!_' She thought as she dragged the shinai across the floor, not bothering to hold it properly as it would waste her energy.

"Only an idiot would go in a Kendo match without armour!" Mochida laughed, Tsuru ignored him and continued walking forward towards him. "Do you think I'll hold back!? Take this you stalker!"

Mochida swung his shinai down to Tsuru's head in a _men. _Mochida was too slow and instead of feeling of contact he was met with an empty space.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna!" Someone yelled, this sparked conversations all around the audience.

"So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!" Mochida let go of his shinai and saw a shadow above his head. He looked up and saw Tsuru above him, aiming for a hit. "**Die.**" Tsuru whispered to Mochida.

"What!?" Mochida shouted as Tsuru hit him on his head hard enough to give him a concussion.

Everyone was silent before Tsuru glared at the referee, who jolted at shakily raised a red flag up. "Red!" He called, close to tears.

"The… Flag… The flag was raised!" Someone from the audience shouted, everyone swarmed Tsuru, shouting things like, "You actually won!" and, "I have newfound respect for you!" and, "It was crazy, but you looked great!"

Tsuru looked at them and glared, everyone backed away thinking the same thing, '_Scary!_' Once a path was cleared Tsuru stalked out, glaring daggers into everything in front of her and for the rest of the day no one tried to come close to her, except Hibari Kyoya, who was unaffected by her glare.

* * *

"Tsu-ch…kun!" Kyoko shouted, trying to get the brunette's attention, "Thank you!"

Tsuru turned around and her glare disappeared when she saw her two girlfriend's faces. "Hana, Kyoko!"

"Tsu-kun, thank you for fighting for me, even if you did nothing wrong. I spoke to Mochida-Sempai and we broke up."

"Kyoko." Tsuru started, "It's fine that's what friends are for, so… how about that cake we said we were going to eat?"

All three of the girls smiled, but before they started walking to buy cake, Hana interrupted, "We can't eat cake with you like this, they might get the wrong idea."

Tsuru thought for a minute a replied, "You're right…" She looked at her friends who had large smirks on their faces. A shiver ran down Tsuru's back, and she knew something was going to happen. "Never mind… Can we just buy take-out?"

Hana and Kyoko smiled sweetly. Locking Tsuru between them, they marched to Kyoko's house to get a proper disguise for their cross dressing friend.

Tsuru screamed.

* * *

**Roma:** Rome in Italian

**Venezia:** Venice in Italian

**Giappone: **Japan in Italian

**Tsundere: **A Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

**Kendo: **Way of the Sword. A modern Japanese Martial Art, which descended from Kenjutsu (The Technique of the Sword) and uses bamboo swords and protective armour.

**Shinai: **A bamboo weapon used for practice and competition in Kendo representing a Japanese Sword.

**Men: **One of the five strikes in Kendo (along with _tsuki_, _dō_, _hidari kote_ and _migi kote.)_ It is a long slashing stroke that falls on the centre-line of the head.

**Please Review!**


	6. Target 006: Gokudera Hayato

**Target 006: Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

Kyoko and Hana dragged Tsuru off to the Sasagawa household. She was bracing for the worst, scared of what _tortue _they were planning to put her in.

Once they reached Kyoko's house, Tsuru met Kyoko's mother who was a very nice lady, just like her own. Thankfully, Kyoko's brother and father weren't home. She heard rumours about them being really loud and hyperactive, and she was positive if she met them she might destroy her ears.

After meeting Kyoko's mother Tsuru was dragged up stairs to the school idol's room. Hana started ringing up someone and Kyoko was smiling, but not the same smile she usually has. This smile looked sadistic and frightening, she held up a small brown pencil.

"Don't worry, _Tsu. Ru. Hime._" She carefully sounded out each syllable of Tsuru's name, "This won't hurt… Much!"

Tsuru screamed.

"Hana! Isn't she beautiful?" Kyoko asked Hana, who nodded happily. "She really does look divine."

Tsuru looked in the full body mirror, expecting to see the worst. But instead she saw a doll-like girl with, clear porcelain skin, soft plush lips and large brown eyes fringed with long eyelashes. The girl was wearing a white shirt and a lightly coloured denim jacket, pale orange skirt with a stylish brown belt and brown boots. She had long brown hair, pulled up to the side, leaving with a fringe framing her face. The girl was stunning and had little to no makeup showing her natural beauty.

"Who is that?" Tsuru asked pointing at her refection, while looking at her friends, who had miraculously changed into causal clothes in less than five minutes.

Kyoko chuckled. "That's you Tsuru-chan." Tsuru looked at her in disbelief, "What? I'm not this pretty! And why do I have extensions?"

"Alright," Hana interrupted, "your stage name will be Amaya Misora, and it means 'night rain in the beautiful sky,' roughly anyway. After all you don't want your cover blow if someone recognises your name."

"But… I don-" But before Tsuru could continue she was dragged over to her friend's favourite cake shop.

* * *

"This cake is awesome!" Tsuru squealed while Hana smiled and spoke with a knowing voice, "That's why we're eating it."

The vanilla cake was soft and fluffy, sweet but not too sweet and small but enough to satisfy anyone.

"Ah! Mochida-Sempai!" Kyoko exclaimed, making the brunette look up in surprise. "Hana, Kyoko…" He said, trailing off quietly, "Your Kendo match was very good, it's unfortunate you lost." Kyoko continued trying not to make it awkward.

Mochida looked at Tsuru in a confused manner, "Kyoko, who's this?" He asks and Hana cut in and said, "This is Amaya Misora, she's our friend from Italy." The wavy haired girl lied smoothly like a pro. "She's half Japanese."

"My name is Kensuke Mochida, nice to meet you Amaya-san." Mochida says bowing down, as Tsuru shakily replied, "N-nice to meet you… Mo-mochida-san." She bowed in return.

A shout that sounded like 'Mochida!' was heard as Mochida's eyes widen. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye!" He rushed out of the café to the source of the voice.

"I have to go too, thank you. Kyoko, Hana." Tsuru stood up, and waved. "Bye Tsuru!" They chorused, watching their friend's disappearing back.

* * *

"_A mafia boss, a leader who rules a Criminal Organisation. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk his life for the famiglia. Surrounded by respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums…"_

"Oh? Is that so?" Reborn asks, a gun cocked at his student's head. "You're the one forcing me to read it!"

"Read it every morning, because you are the one who will be the 10th Generation Mafia Boss." Reborn said, turning the gun away from Tsuruhime. "But I don't want to become a Mafia Boss!"

The Hitman just looked at her, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it on my own."

Everyone's attitude changed once Tsuru beat Kensuke Mochida, some people were terrified of her. But no one calls her Dame-Tsuna anymore and they now respect her.

Tsuru was walking through a nearly empty corridor when a dark haired boy called out to her. "Sawada! I need to ask you a favour! The Volleyball tournament is today but we're short of a regular, I want you to play!"

"Why?" Tsuru asked him, "Because you looked seriously awesome when you beat Mochida-sempai! Lend us that strength!"

"But I've never played Volleyball!" Tsuru argued, "PLEASE!" He begged, lowering his head. Tsuru looked panicked as she looked around and finally agreed, "Fine… I'll do it."

"Thank you!" He ran off, after those words leaving Tsuru to reprimand herself, '_WHY CAN'T I SAY NO!?'_

* * *

"Tsuna! This way!" The volleyball members called out leading Tsuru to the gym. Once she entered she saw the amount of people cheering for her, and she shook her head.

"Finally! Tsuna!" A bald member of the Volleyball team said, "Show us something amazing!" Tsuru laughed awkwardly as she walked to her position in the middle of the court.

"Yo, Tsuna!" A tall dark skinned teen said, smiling cheerfully. "I was asked to play too!"

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuru said, surprised to see Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the Baseball club playing in a _volleyball _game, she also saw a silver haired looking delinquent to her right and he was glaring very hard into her back.

Before Tsuru could say anything else to Yamamoto the referee blew his whistle and signalled for the opposition to serve, the sever hit a clean under-hand serve that flew over to Tsuru.

'_I'll test them first.' _Tsuru thought as she decided to flunk the first half of the game. She jumped up to spike the ball but it smacked her in the face, which hurt more because her glasses dug into her skin.

After that the first half of the game went downhill as the opposition was winning 22-0. Tsuru looked around and notice that in the crowd Kyoko, Hana and _Kyoya _were watching her, she also saw the stark white hair of Sasagaya Ryohei, Kyoko's brother, in the crowd.

"Come on Tsuna! Let's do this!" Yamamoto called from her left, determined. She smiled. '_They haven't lost hope._'

Tsuru decided to help them properly. The referee once again blew his whistle and opposition tried to spike it to their side of the court.

"Come on Tsuna! Block!" Yamamoto encouraged, Tsuru jumped up and miscalculated how high to jump and the ball landed on her chest. '_OW!' _Tsuru felt sharp pain on her chest and clutched it.

"WOW! AWESOME TSUNA!" Her teammates congratulated her, all except the silver haired guy. This seemed to make the team's spirit go up and for the rest of the game they persisted and won, 1-3.

"Good Job Tsuna!" Yamamoto congratulated Tsuru, patting her back. "You too, Yamamoto-san!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi… His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends." The Italian assassin observed. "Good job… Tsuru…" Reborn once again disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"You aren't fit to be the 10th Generation Mafia Boss!" The Silver haired boy accused. "Excuse me?" Tsuru asked him, unsure of what he meant.

"You aren't fit to be be the 10th Generation Mafia Boss!" He repeated once again. "If a trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola Famiglia is done for."

"You're faster than I expected," A deep voice was heard behind Tsuru, who turned around and saw Reborn appear from a tree. "Gokudera Hayato."

"You know him?" The Brunette asked her tutor who responded by saying, "He's a family member I called over."

"So, you're in the mafia Gokudera-kun?" Tsuru asked him and was ignored. "Is it really true if I get rid of him, I'll be the 10th Vongola Head?"

"It's true." Reborn said. "Eh? But you said I was destined to be the Tenth!"

"If you don't want to die, fight." Reborn stated as Gokudera threw a dynamite in Tsuru's direction, who back flipped away from the explosion. "Dynamite!? How do you have that one you?!"

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb." Reborn explained as Gokudera continued, "My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself."

Gokudera held eight dynamite in his hands as they somehow lit up without him touching them. "What!?" Tsuru shouted as she scrambled away from the bomber as she couldn't dodge from that close.

"Oi! Tsuna! What are you doing over there!?" A loud voice came from the left and Tsuru turned to see Yamamoto, "Yamamoto-kun!"

"DIE TENTH!" Gokudera threw the bombs in Tsuru's direction.

'_Darn! What do I do!? No time to think! DAMN.' _ Tsuru reached from inside her sleeves and grabbed her dual pistols. With practiced accuracy she aimed at each bomb's wick and blew them off.

"Hey, Tsuna. What game is this?" Yamamoto asked. "It looks fun! Let me into it." Tsuru looked at him in disbelief, "What!? No!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Double Bomb!" Twice as many bombs were thrown in Tsuru's direction, who once again blew all the wicks off.

"TRIPLE BOMBS!" Gokudera was holding three times the amount of bombs and prepared to throw them but he dropped one, resulting in all the others doing the same. "This is the end of me…"

Tsuru gasped and dropped her pistols and ran for Gokudera. Reborn who was looking from the sidelines decided it was time, he shot a red Dying Will bullet at her forehead.

'_I died… I feel regret. If I had the Dying Will I could have saved him_.' Tsuru thought as she died. She clenched her teeth. "**REBORN**!" She shouted, jumping up, an orange flame appearing on her head, "**SAVE GOKUDERA-KUN WITH MY DYING WILL!**"

Tsuru dashed forward and lifted Gokudera up. Then at high speed she threw him out of harm's way and jumped away from the dynamites and into a tree.

"Thank Goodness!" Tsuru jumped down from the tree. "I didn't realise…" Gokudera knelt down and bowed to the ground. "You are the one fit to become the boss. Juudaime! I'll follow you to the end of the earth!"

"Juudaime!? Your calling me Tenth?!" Tsuru looked perplexed at the turn of events. "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate that is this family's rule."

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the tenth. I just wanted to see if the tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuru started but was interrupted by Gokudera who looked up and said, "But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I ever expected! You risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy. I, Gokudera Hayato, will give you my life!" He pledged.

"Can't we just be friends?!" Tsuru asked, in a troubled manner. "I cannot do that!" Gokudera glared.

"Good Job, _Tsuna _because of your strength Gokudera became your subordinate. You passed today."

Yamamoto laughed and swung an arm around her shoulder, "Tsuna, you're a really funny guy!" Tsuru looked at Gokudera and saw his veins popping out. "Let me into this group! You're the boss, right?"

'_He thinks this is just a game?! Amazing…_'

"Hey, you!" Yamamoto and Tsuru looked in Gokudera's direction, "Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!"

"Hey look at that guy! Kneeling on the floor like some beggar!" Everyone turned to face the newcomers, who were laughing.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera whispered, "I'll totally annihilate them."

"Wait! You don't need to!" Tsuru shouted, but was ignored as the bombs were already airborne. "GOKUDERA-KUN!"

* * *

**Ayama Misora: **I'm not really sure if that's accurate, I just found the two names and put 'em together

**Juudaime: **Tenth in Japanese


	7. Target 007: Expel Crisis

**Target 007: Expel Crisis**

* * *

Tsuru felt horrified.

She was sitting at her desk near the window, her head on the table with her arms across it. '_I am so screwed!_' Was all she could think about as the science teacher, Nezu-_sensei_, was handing back the test papers. To anyone else it would look like she was worried about her test, but in reality she didn't care. She flunked that test on purpose.

"Sawada." Nezu called out, Tsuru immediately stood up, almost falling over because of one of her clumsy streaks. Nezu looked down at her and chucked sinisterly. "This is just hypothetically speaking, but let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the twenty percent range and painfully lowers the class average."

Just to make her acting dramatic, Tsuru shrieked softly, "According to me, who's come from an elite course. That person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious of society." Nezu continued, Tsuru internally rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason for that kind of trash to exist?"

Nezu showed the test in his hand, it had a red marking stating 'twenty-six' on top of it. Other students started gossiping about how bad Tsuru's test was. '_What a jerk, I searched up on him, he barely passed his course at some unknown university._' The brunette though to herself, making her way back to her desk.

The classroom's back door was slammed open as Gokudera came in with his hands in his pockets and his face shadowed. Everyone turned to look at him while Nezu started scolding him. "Hey! You're late! What do you think you're doing, coming in at this time?!"

Gokudera just glared at Nezu, who in turn, backed away. Gokudera just continued on, walking over in Tsuru's direction. "Good Morning Juudaime!" The Mafia-in-training looked at him, supressing a groan, she looked at the source of her discomfort.

And once again, the gossiping started. "This is just hypothetically speaking," Nezu started once more, "but let's say there's a student that always comes late, without question her hangs out with loser trash." Gokudera stopped moving at this point, "Because people like that gravitate towards each other."

Gokudera turned around and started walking in Nezu's direction, "Old Man…" He muttered, lifting the annoying teacher by the collar, "I won't accept any insults to the Tenth Generation Head, Sawada-san!"

Nezu seemed to be choking, his face turning blue. Gokudera, just smiled saying, "Do I drop this guy?" Tsuru felt that her life just got harder.

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE EXPELLED-" Nezu shouted in a rage, his arms bound up in casts, "Calm down, Nezu." The prinical spoke, waving his hands in a motion to calm down.

"How can I calm down?! I was assaulted physically!" Tsuru couldn't believe a word he said, no one wound break their arms just because they were dropped, a ruler's length to the ground. "Sawada and Gokudera should be expelled with joint responsibility!?"

'_That's a huge punishment, you're acting like, in Kyoya's words, a Herbivore!._' The brunette thought, trying to restrain the urge to kill him.

"But to expel them would be too hasty, so giving them a suspension would be fine." The Prinicpal came to the Mafiosi's defence, before Nezu interrupted once more, "Principal, if I recall, there was a fifteen year old time capsule buried in the playground and couldn't be found and you were going to ask professionals to dig it up." Nezu grinned.

"Ah… Yeah, what about it?" The principal answered shakily, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Let's have these guys do it. If they can dig up the time capsule by today then this issue will be forgiven… but if they can't…" He crossed his hands over his chest, his casts seemingly disappeared, "EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY!"

"That's outrageous!" Tsuru blurted out loudly, and was quickly dismissed by the principal. She was walking down the hallways thinking about the ridiculous deal. '_I don't wanna be expelled!_' She thought to herself.

"If you don't want to be expelled that badly, then why don't you do anything about it?" A deep Italian accent cut through Tsuru's thoughts, she looked behind her expecting to see Reborn but was met with an empty corridor. "Over here, over here."

She looked to the direction of the voice, this time coming out of the fire engine, a small hatch opened up showing a miniature baby version of Reborn. "You're so tiny!" Tsuru exclaimed, surprised not expecting that to happen.

The miniature Reborn jumped up onto her shoulder and the whole wall, including the fire engine swung open, showing the adult version of Reborn. "That is the form memorising chameleon, Leon. He was on my hat the entire time." Reborn spoke, Tsuru's face gaining the faintest tint of red. The chameleon, _Leon_, transformed back into his original form, a green reptile with orange eyes.

Reborn stepped aside to reveal Gokudera and a small room with a classy furniture set. "You were in there as well?!" Tsuru asked, not expecting him to come out of the 'room.'

"Reborn was teaching me the basics of killing. More importantly," Gokudera kneeled on the floor in front of Tsuru, banging his head downward, he shouted, "I'm very sorry! Things turned out like this without me even knowing you didn't want to be expelled that badly!"

The silver haired teen stood up, "Since things are like this, let's dig up the time capsule at any cost! I have a good idea in mind, don't worry." Gokudera took something out from behind him, "If we blow up the ground like this it'll be fast! Here's your share!" The items in his hands turned out to be dynamites and he was giving them to Tsuru, who obviously didn't want them but they were forced into her hands.

"No! Dynamite isn't good!" Tsuru cried, Gokudera didn't process what she said and replied, "We'll I'll see you there!" Gokudera waved at his future boss, running down the corridor and disappearing form sight.

"No! Don't make this worse! I don't need them Gokudera-kun!" Tsuru ran after him, not bothering ti actually catch up, so she just walked, passing by multiple classrooms and offices, all of them boring as ever until she walked passed Nezu's.

"Man you are messed up Nezu! Telling them to dig up a capsule that doesn't exist!" The sports teacher's voice rang out in the silence, with the reply of Nezu, "The principal is messed up! He forgot that fifteen years ago there was no time capsule buried.

'_No wonder he was so happy!_' Tsuru thought, coming to a realization, then continued to eavesdrop on the conversation, "Those bastards are expelled no matter what. Well if they managed to break the playground in half, I might rethink it."

Before Nezu could say anything else a loud explosion was heard all over Namimori. Tsuru looked out the window to see smoke rising from the playground, "He really did it!" She sighed.

"I don't eant to get expelled…" Tsuru complained to herself, turning around to face a familiar green gun, "And neither does Gokudera. So do it with your dying will." Reborn shot.

Once again Tsuru felt regret. She felt guilty that she couldn't help Gokudera with her Dying Will. "**REBORN!**" The same dark orange flame lit her head,"**SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY DYING WILL!**"

With those words Tsuru jumped up and raced to her subordinate's location, unknowningly taking Leon, Reborn's pet, with her. "I was waiting, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted to his boss, he was still blowing up the grounds with his Dynamite and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"**LOCATE THE GROUND'S WEAKNESS!**" Tsuru grabbed Leon and held his two rear legs, in response, Leon transformed into two shiny metal dowsing machines, "**DOWSING!**" She then proceeded to detect any signs of metal in the ground.

"Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size." Reborn commented, his eyes never straying from his charge. "**IT'S HERE! FAULT DISCOVERED!**" Tsuru let go of Leon, who transformed back into his animal form, and started to pull her fist back.

"**BREAK HERE!**" Tsuru punched the ground, conveniently exactly when Gokudera saw it fit to release his dynamite into the air. Together they made a mess of the playground that resembled a mini-earthquake.

"That's Gokudera and Sawada, right?!" Nezu shoted waving his fist in the air, "What're you doing on the playground?!" He dashed over to the Vongola pair and started screaming at them, "Looks like you'll be expelled immediately…"

Nezu stopped his sentence and stared at the tests in Gokudera's hands, each labled, 'Nezu Dohachiro.' The science teacher paled as he realised what was in front of him. "The fifteen year old capsule didn't show up, but a forty year old capsule came instead. Why are the tests of an elite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school?" Gokudera accused as Tsuru, who had reverted back into her normal stated, rolled her eyes, "And these scores… What the hell!?" The test paper were labelled with the worst scores yet, two, zero and six.

Nezu's face turned into one of horror and many found out afterwards that he was fired for _fraudulent education background, _as he was truthfully an **F **ranked university graduate.

* * *

"I'm glad we didn't get expelled!" Tsuru exclaimed, Gokudera instantly answering her, "Oh, come on Juudaime. You were seriously worried?" His face turned serious. "I'd trade my life to prevent anything like that from happening!"

Tsuru felt touched that he thought that way but before she could reply, a deep voice cut in, "Isn't it great to have made such a reliable subordinate?" Tsuru looked next to her and was met with her fiancée's face. "What? Reborn!"

"Why can't we just be friends!?" Tsuru complained, "I don't want a subordinate!" She would of continued to protest but was interrupted (again), "Oh yeah..."

Gokudera turned around, "The tests in this school are a clinch, huh?" He showed her a marked test with a score of one hundred in the top corner. "Woah! Looks are so deceiving!" Tsuru decided, as she looked like an idiot and Gokudera looked like a delinquent, but both could ace the test given out. Well, when she _tried_.

* * *

**University: **A collection of colleges

**Juudaime: **Means Tenth in Japanese

**Dowsing: **Used in attempts to locate ground water, buried metals or ores, gemstones, oil, gravesites, and many other objects without the use of scientific devices

**Fraudulent education background: **Basically lying about your past education

**This chapter wasn't as long as some of the other ones. I like how this is going so far. I'm getting the urge to write a 18Fem27 fanfic right now but I need to finish this one first, or at least nearly finish. v **

**If you see any spelling errors please tell me! **

**BTW, I write everything in Australian English so if you thing I spelt 'coloured' wrong, well, you are so wrong.**


	8. Target 008: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Target 008: Yamato Takeshi**

* * *

"Are we done choosing teams?" A whole class was out on the field, split up into two grounds with Tsuru in the middle. The two teams seemed to argue where to place the remaining student.

"I'm saying you can have Dame-Tsuna on your team!" One team said, as the other replied with, "No way! We don't want to lose. He was amazing at volleyball but we all know he sucks at baseball."

Tsuru just sighed, '_P.E. is stupid. I finally thought it would be peaceful because Gokudera went to restock his dynamite._' She was snapped out of her thoughts by a cool voice, "Isn't it alright? Just join our team."

Tsuru turned 180˚ and saw Yamamoto with his arm wrapped around on of his teammates. "Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in." Yamamoto simply laughed, "Don't be stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?"

Another one of his teammates just sighed and gave up, "Well, if Yamamoto says so, alright." Tsuru looked at the tall teen in awe, as no one had ever wanted to let her on their team during P.E. She was also awed by the fact that he was a freshman and one of the baseball team's starters, he had everyone's trust and respect.

Tsuru watched from the bench, as Yamamoto ran a homerun around the field, people started praising him and the female population were squealing over him, yelling things like, "So hot!" and, "Takeshi-kun!"

Even with Yamamoto's excellent baseball skills their team still lost, and even blamed it once again on Tsuru. "It's your fault Dame-Tsuna! Sweep the field by yourself!" One of Tsuru's teammates yelled at her, pointing his finger accusingly.

Tsuru looked at them in silence, watching them mock her, she started to sweep the field. "Help has arrived!" Tsuru looked behind her and saw the smiling face of Yamamoto, "Yamamoto! Sorry, it's all my fault… just when you let me into the team." She apologised, bowing her head slightly.

"Don't worry. It's only P.E. I doesn't matter. But haven't you been amazing lately? Like in the Kendo duel and the Volleyball tournament." Yamamoto's grin grew bigger, "I've got you checked in my book."

'_Darn! I've been showing too much of my skills!_' Tsuru thought, making a mental note to change that as Yamamoto continued, "In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know…"

The brunette looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? It's that baseball skill that's amazing!" They were both silent for a few seconds before Yamamoto said, "It's not going that well. Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing Baseball."

At this point the pair had stopped sweeping, "Tsuna… What should I do?" Yamamoto's face was solemn and concentrated, Tsuru thought for a bit, "I guess… you should rest a bit, then you should try practicing a bit harder."

"Really? I thought I should just practicing more, but rest? That's a good idea!" Yamamoto patted Tsuru on the back, "Thanks for the advice!"

* * *

The following day Tsuru had a bad feeling in her gut. In the future she would've immediately been on high alert, but as of now, she just ignored it, thinking it was a stomach ache.

"YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" At these words Tsuru's blood ran cold. '_He should have followed my advice yesterday… unless!' _Tsuru thought, dashing to the roof. Running up the fleet of stairs non-stop she saw the gentle sun light from the roof and a silhouette.

"Yamamoto! Don't jump!" She yelled, ignoring the hordes of students, who had made an invisible barrier around him, none brave enough to come any closer, each turned their head to face her. "You're taking this too far!"

Yamamoto never bothered to turn around, "Heh. I'm sorry but that's not true. After all the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left." Tsuru glared at him, pushing through the crowd, "Are you an idiot?"

"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?" The injured boy, ignored her, making her feel annoyed at him and have an urge to punch him in the face to help him fall over.

But deciding to continue the stupid act she said, "No… You and I are different so…" Once more in the span of a week, Tsuru was cut off, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama, so you're a fine student now as opposed to me."

"No! That's wrong! I actually feel jealous of you, you're not afraid to show other's your strengths and weaknesses and you're not afraid to try hard." Tsuru looked straight at Yamamoto, "Although! You said you have nothing left. What about your father? How would he feel if he found out you died because of suicide?" She stopped to catch her breath, "But in fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying, thinking that if I'm going to die then I should've done it with my dying will. So I believe you're a truly wonderful person Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto was silent before he started to climb back over the fence, as he swung his leg over the fence just had to break because of the weight and sent Yamamoto off the building. Tsuru, being a selfless person threw her glasses off and dived after him instantly, tucking her limbs in like a cannon ball, she reached to Yamamoto's position.

* * *

Reborn smiled, "Now is the time to get your Dying Will," He painstakingly loaded Leon and pointed to the glass, into an empty space, then fired. At the exact same time, Tsuru came falling down, the bullet lodged into her forehead. "Good job, Tsuruhime."

* * *

'_I feel regret… My friend, I want to save Yamamoto with my Dying Will!_' Like the other times, a dark orange flame, once again, lit Tsuru's forehead, "**MID-AIR REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!**"

Tsuru grabbed Yamamoto's flailing body, she tried to grab hold of the school building, but there were no crevasses in the wall, making Tsuru unable to stop.

As both middle schoolers fell, another bullet was shot, this time into Tsuru's hair, "**IT ITCHES! MY TSUMUJI ITCHES!**" A black spring of hair formed from the top of Tsuru's spiky hair just in time that as they hit the ground, Yamamoto and Tsuru bounced up and landed in the soft ground.

Up from the building, the culprit of the Dying Will Bullet, Reborn chuckled to himself, "If you hit the hair, it's the Tsumuji Hair-Growth Spring Bullet." He smirked at himself, happy with their performance. A strange feeling in his heart as he saw Tsuru hug Yamamoto, but shook it off as his imagination.

"Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuru asked concerned, the flame in her head fizzing out, "Yeah, Tsuna! You're amazing! Just like you said, you have to do it with Dying Will!" Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly, "I don't know what I was thinking, and nothing good comes from my idiocy. Thanks!" He smiled brightly, with a genuine smile, not a semi-fake one that seemed shallow, a genuine one.

Tsuru looked at him and blushed, happy that she helped. She then remembered something, then scowled, **"I thought I told you to rest, _didn't I?_" Using **sickly, sweet voice she asked Yamamoto, her bloodlust ready to lash out at him.

As Yamamoto heard the question, he knew he was in trouble, it reminded him of his mother's voice. When he did something wrong and stupid. He looked at Tsuru, shaking slightly with fear, "I well, rested for... half a day?" Yamamoto tried, lying, it even sounded like a lie to himself.

"**Is that so?" **Yamamoto summonded the guts to look at the devil's-future-wife's eyes. Wincing as he saw the gleaming eyes, promising pain, he slowly backed away. "I'm... Sorry?"

But it was too late.

* * *

**Homerun: **A hit that allows the batter to make a complete circuit of the bases and score a run.

**Tsumuji: **A whirl of hair on the head

**xRebornx**


	9. Target 009: Cry Baby Lambo

**Target 009: Cry Baby Lambo**

* * *

"The answer is…?" Reborn asked, Tsuru looked at the question, "Twenty-seven." Reborn clicked his tongue, "Right." Behind him, there was bombs each labelled Question one, two, three etc. "Where in the world is there a home tutor that brings bombs into their student's room!?"

Reborn answered, "Right here, but you're not giving me opportunities to use it." Tsuru just sighed at looked out her window, seeing a small five-year old child with an oversized afro and green eyes, he was wearing a cow suit and horns. The most interesting fact about him was the gun he was pointing at Reborn. "Well, I'll review what we just did now." Reborn stated, ignoring the cow child, who screamed, "DIE, REBORN!"

"First, the target is going to be this number." Reborn continued completely disregarding the fact that a crazy kid was trying to kill him. "Reborn, do you know that kid?"

"TAKE THAT!" The kid fired his gun, that was out of ammo, as he tried to fire the gun the branch beneath him gave out and he was sent to the ground. Tsuru, having a soft spot for kids, jumped up and raced to the window to check if the Hybrid-cow was alright.

"Tol…Er… Ate…" The kid whispered, tears threatened to fall from his face. Before Tsuru could ask if he was alright, he dashed away into the fauna.

"REBORN-KUN LET'S PLAY!" The kid knocked on the door six times while standing on a bucket as he was too short to reach the door. "Yes?" Sawada Nana answered the door, expecting to see an adult. The kid dashed past her and made a bee-line to the stairs, "GAHAHAHA! Success!" He cheered, opening the door to Tsuru's room, "Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"Reborn! Seriously, do you know him!?" The Vongola candidate repeated herself, and Reborn once more ignored her, "Remember this formula."

"Don't ignore me! I'll kill you, dammit!" The kid, Lambo dashed at Reborn with a knife and was hit into the wall by Reborn's fist. "Ow… That hurt… I must've tripped over something." Lambo turned around to face the other inhabitants of the room. "I, LAMBO-SAMA, FIVE YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HITMAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA TRIPPED! FAVOURITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMBO-SAMA WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!"

'_He's trying so hard to introduce himself!_' Tsuru thought to herself, as Lambo continued, "So, yeah! Let me try again. Yo, Reborn! It's me Lambo!" Reborn just ignored him once again by ordering, "With that formula, solve this."

"Four." She replied hearing Lambo change his approach, "Ah! Yeah, I brought a lot of souvenirs. from Italy this time! Oh!? What's this? It's Kiritanpo!" Hearing Reborn ignore him Lambo's face got teary. "This time I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that are passed down in the Bovino Family. Tada! The ten year bazooka!" Lambo brought out a purple bazooka from behind him, "Those who are shot woth this can, for five minutes, switch with their self, ten years in the future."

He packed the bazooka into a bag, "But this is only a sample presentation. It'll be a waste so I'm gonna put it away." While storing the bazooka, Lambo had seemed to find something interesting. "Oh no! What may this be?" He was holding a dark green hand grenade.

"DIE, REBORN!" Lambo leaped forward with the grenade, throwing it at Reborn's back, who caught it and threw it back without looking, sending Lambo out of the window. As he flew, Lambo's face was one of shock, even as he turned into a large explosion.

"Hey! You didn't have to be that mean! You know him right?" Tsuru asked her tutor who finally stopped talking about maths, "I don't know him. Either way, if it's the Bovino Famiglia they're a small mafia group. I don't associate with those who are lower rank."

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Come here!" Nana called, Tsuru made her way over to her and saw someone unexpected, Lambo. "He's Reborn-kun's friend right? Did they fight?" Lambo looked horrible, he was filthy with many leaves and twigs and his hair was blown up on one side, courtesy of the hand grenade.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner, so, I'll leave the rest to you." Nana left her daughter alone with Lambo who decided to cling onto her leg. "Hey, let go. I won't let Reborn bully you anymore." The cow kid shakily let go of Tsuru's leg, nodding slightly. She smiled and picked him up, holding him gently in her arms, he clung to her, rubbing his tears and snot.

"You like to eat candy, right? Here you go!" Tsuru handed Lambo an orange coloured candy, which Lambo gratefully took and chucked in his mouth. "La… Lambo's dream is to become the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and make all humanity bow down to me…"

'_This kid is saying some crazy stuff!_' The teen thought to herself, "But, boss told me to defeat the super first-class Hitman Reborn." Lambo continued.

"You said you met Reborn before, when?"

* * *

_Lambo could remember his first meeting with Reborn like it was yesterday. He was taken to the bar for the first time a few months ago by his boss, when he saw Reborn sitting at the counter. They spoke a lot even if it was their first meeting._

_While Lambo was eating his favourite grapes, Reborn's hat was tilted down and was blowing bubbles from his nose._

* * *

Tsuru felt like hitting herself, of course Reborn didn't remember! He was sleeping! "Ne… Can I call you Nee-chan? You're really nice… "Lambo said, surprising Tsuru, she was dressed up like a boy and he still recognised her gender. She smiled genuinely, "Sure Lambo. Now let's get you home! It's time for dinner."

Lambo shook his head and clung back onto Tsuru, "NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH NEE-CHAN!" She sighed, and picked him up, deciding to take him back to her house.

It's fine, he can eat dinner with us, after all, the more the merrier!" Nana said, setting the food onto the table, "I'm going to deliver the circular bulletin next door so be good!"

They all ate in silence until Lambo summoned up his courage and threw a kitchen knife at Reborn, "TAKE THAT!" He screamed, it was thrown back at Lambo and hit his afro, missing his flesh by millimetres.

Lambo was so scared he started bawling and left the table. He came back after ten seconds with his purple bazooka, aimed at his head. "Wait! Don't shoot yourself!" But Tsuru's warning was too late as Lambo fired and pink smoke filled the room.

A masculine sigh was heard as the pink smog cleared, showing a tall Italian teenager. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a cow printed undershirt and white pants. He had curly black hair and vibrant green eyes, below his left eye he had a hashtag sign. "Goodness. It seems like I was brought back ten years with the ten year bazooka."

The teen looked at Tsuru and waved, "Long time no see, Young Tsu-nee-san." She just stared at him, "Nee… San? This person is! What!?" The teen just continued saying, "Thank you for taking care of me ten years ago. I'm the cry baby, Lambo."

"LAMBO!?" Tsuru cried as Lambo explained, "The person shot with the ten year bazooka swaps with their self from ten years in the future for five minutes."

She just looked at him, amazed at how much he changed from the little kid he was before. "Hey, Reborn. I changed didn't I? I'm Lambo the one who you kept ignoring." Reborn simply kept eating, "Geez, it looks like I have to show you hiw much I changed in ten years."

Lambo took a pair of golden horns and stuck them to the sides of his head. "Thunder set," A volt of electricity surrounded the horns, "My horns are one million volts." He dashed at Reborn, "Die Reborn! Electrica Cornata!"

Reborn look uninterested, jabbing his fork into Lambo's curly head before his horns could make contact. "Tol…Er…Ate… WAHHHH!" Lambo yelled running off with his tail between his legs.

'_He never did change, on the inside that is._' Tsuru thought to herself, "Tsu-chan! Why is Lambo crying?" Tsuru blinked, looking at her mother and the normal five year old Lambo. "Lambo-kun says he wants to be friends with Reborn-kun."

Before she could say anything else, Lambo yelled out, "I LIED! DIE!" He threw dark green grenades at Reborn, surprisingly accurately. Reborn held his now empty plate to the side of his face, deflecting the grenades back at Lambo.

The grenades flew back with suck a force that they forced Lambo out of the window, then promptly exploded. Reborn didn't look fazed as the grenade went off, "Maman, I want more, please."

"Okay, Reborn-kun," Nana took the plate and put more food on it, she the handed it back to him with practiced ease, "Thank you, Maman."

'_He doesn't know how to give up, does he?_' Tsuru asked herself, shaking slightly in her seat. The evening air was cold.


	10. Target 010: Family Test

**I AM SO SORRY! My Mum dragged me on holiday... to Brisbane... as _thrilling_ as that is, I would've rather just stayed at home. Truthfully, I should've posted this chapter yesterday, but I was tired and my laptop was being stupid, as usual.**

* * *

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! ****Target 10: Family Entrance Test**

* * *

Tsuru yawned, "I'm sleepy." She continued onto Namimori Middle's gate, "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto's tall figure appeared in the corner of Tsuru's eye.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." She greeted, Yamamoto slung an arm onto her shoulder, "You have bags under your eyes. Lack of sleep?" He inquired.

"Ah... Uh... Y-yeah, some stuff happened." She answered the baseball star truthfully, _'I want to be normal friends with Yamamoto. I can't tell him a hitman from another mafia came to my house to assassinate my homeroom tutor and he cried instead_.'

"Well, as long as you're not sleep deprived due to studying, that's good." Yamamoto said, "I'll lose my failure buddy, right?" He laughed, elbowing Tsuru gently.

Unknown to the pair, Gokudera was watching them, a look of fury etched on his face. _'Damnit! That baseball bastard! Being all clingy on Juudaime!_' He crushed his cigarette.

Turning his head slightly he said, "Reborn-San, are you really planning to let him in the family?" Reborn was standing silently, his eyes glued to the new friends. "I'm not planning to, he's already in. I've decided."

"What!?" Gokudera blurted out, "Ah! He elbowed Juudaime again!" He glared at Yamamoto's retreating figure.

Turning to Reborn, Gokudera exclaimed, "Please reconsider it, Reborn-san I object to let someone as rude as him to enter!"

Gokudera stopped, he was talking to himself. Reborn was long gone. "Gah!" He shouted, feeling stupid as he was talking to himself.

Gokudera and Yamamoto was glaring at each other, the former started circling the latter, who was laughing awkwardly, "H-hey, Gokudera... What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?

A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead, '_What a nasty dude_,' he thought, 'there's no way someone so weak looking can protect Juudaime!'

"You should drink milk," The baseball player held up a carton of milk, "Frustration is usually caused by a lack of calcium."

Gokudera snapped, he turned around to face the other direction and pulled out his grenades, _'That's my limit._..'

"Hey!" A girlish voice was heard in the opposite direction, both males turned around to its source, Tsuru.

"Who's that? Your friend?" Yamamoto asked her, Tsuru replied in confusion, "What?"

"Chaos." Tsuru turned and faced the stranger, "Reborn!" She exclaimed, "Since when were you there?!"

Ignoring her question, Reborn answered Yamamoto's question, "I'm not he...his friend. I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn."

Tsuru looked distressed, watching her friend laugh and say, "I see, well, I apologise. It must be troublesome being a hitman at such an age, you're barely older than us!"

"Not really," Reborn replied with a straight face, "You're going to join the Vongola Famiglia too."

"Reborn!" Tsuru started, about to scold him, but Yamamoto intercepted, "Come on, he's just playing. We're all still kids here, we play games like this all the time! Just like when we were kids."

_'Whoa! He thinks it's just a game!_' Tsuru thought in amazement. "Tsur...na is the head of the famiglia."

"That's a good choice of a boss!" Yamamoto commented, "Ok then, let me join this Vongola Famiglia, too."

"What! Yamamoto!? What are you saying!?" Tsuru exclaimed, hearing Gokudera, who was silent for the whole exchange, click his tongue.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto inquired, receiving an immediate reply, "Firstly, the family entrance test, if you don't pass the test, you can't join."

Reborn smirked, "If you don't pass, it equals your death." Yamamoto laughed good heartedly, "Your seriously funny! I like you!"

"What! Reborn, I do-"

"The test is simple, dodge the attacks, first, knives." Reborn ignored her, sending a barrage of knives were thrown accurately at Yamamoto, who dodged them successfully.

"Wait!" Tsuru jumped in between them, "Reborn, are you trying to kill Yamamoto!?" Yamamoto stepped up to Tsuru and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Wait up, Tsuna. When we were kids we played with wooden swords, right? It just like that but a bit more exciting!"

"As boss, Tsu...na show him a demonstration." Reborn expertly threw the knives in Tsuru's direction, with ease she dodged them.

"Sound's good," Yamamoto cut in before Tsuru could say anything, "It's a race to see who passes the test." Tsuru looked at him alarmed, "Well, let's run!" Another round of knives made their way to the pair, who dodged and started running.

"NO WAY!" She shouted, her face was pale with shock. "But toys now looks so real! They really look like knives!" Yamamoto laughed, "You thought those were toys!?" Tsuru screamed at him, not being able to believe him.

"Next, a crossbow." Reborn was now in front of the duo holding a loaded, wooden crossbow. "He got there already!?" They skidded to a stop and was slowly edging away from him.

* * *

"GHAHAHAHAHA!" They all turned to the source, except for Reborn. "I'm Lambo from the Bovino Family!" The same afro haired boy from Italy was on one of the schools balconies, he was currently climbing over it with a proud expression on his face, "I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's five years old!"

"Bovino?" Gokudera spoke up for the first time, mysteriously appearing behind Reborn, a cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth. "Never hear of them. What do you want to do, Reborn-san?"

Reborn shot the crossbow twice in the middle schooler's direction, "Continue." And so the race was back on, both teens running as fast as possible with Gokudera and Reborn trailing behind.

"Tolerate…" Lambo sniffed, tears threatening to fall out. He seemed to remember something and stopped, "Oh yeah! The boss from Italy sent Lambo, who's working hard, a weapon." He reached into the bag behind him and rummaged through it, searching for it.

"Ta-da!" He held a long metallic missile launcher, loaded fully. "Missile launcher! Die Reborn!" Lambo shot the firearm, aiming in Reborn's general direction.

Unfortunately for him, his aim was slightly off and it was directed at Yamamoto and Tsuru. "Darn! Lacked 10 more metres!" Lambo spoke, watching the missiles explode just before the pair.

"Looks like if I take it easy, I won't be able to pass the test," Yamamoto commented, a look of determination etched on his face.

"Reborn! Let's stop this test!" Tsuru shouted to her home-tutor, "You saw that right!? Lambo started to shoot missiles at us." Tsuru stopped for a spilt second, hoping he would stop it, sadly, Reborn disregarded her demand and pulled out another gun, a sleek MP7A1. "Next is a sub-machine gun."

"Hey!" Tsuru cried, as he started to shoot them, "First, the level of a trainee Hitman." Tsuru yelled as she ran, looking behind her she saw Lambo's missiles, "Not Again!"

She barely dodged them, the force of the explosion pushed them forward slightly, "Gokudera, you can go loose too." Reborn spoke, not once lifting the trigger of the gun. "But…" Gokudera's voice trailed off, Reborn knew why, the part unsaid, '_What if I hurt Juudaime?_'

"Think about killing Yamamoto and do it." He suggested, Gokudera's shocked face was replaced with one of resolve. '_Oh… that's too bad then. Since Reborn-san did suggest it…_' He held up a dynamite, then sucked in air.

"Juudaime!" Tsuru turned to look at him, '_Dodge it. Please._' He thought, doing some weird hand signals.

Meanwhile, Lambo was getting annoyed, "Damn it, Reborn!" He pulled out the purple bazooka and pointed it at himself. "Then I'll use the Ten Year Bazooka!" He fired.

A pink cloud of smoke surrounded Lambo and he disappeared, in his place was the fifteen year old version of himself holding the missile launcher from earlier. "Goodness, looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it."

"Next is a rocket missile," Reborn held another weapon, preparing to shoot.

"Die." Gokudera readied his dynamite, each wick lit.

"Thunder… SET!" Lambo shouted from the balcony, gathering lighting to power the bullets.

Simultaneously they shot their weapons in the two teen's direction, who looked at it in horror. But it was too late.

All the projectiles was aimed carefully at them and exploded. "Juudaime! Are you alright!?" Gokudera shouted in concern, "They're there." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Woah! That was close!" Yamamoto's tall figure stepped out of the left over smoke, Tsuru's arm sung around his shoulders, supporting her. They both were dirty and looked tired, but neither had any long-lasting wounds.

"You passed the test. You're officially apart of the family." Reborn informed Yamamoto, who grinned in response. "Thanks."

Gokudera slowly walked over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him close. "Good job." He smiled, his eyebrows still furrowed but a genuine smile was engraved on his face.

"You protected Juudaime, so I have no choice but to admit you into the family." Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's shirt, "But the right arm is me. You're the shoulder blade."

"Sh… Shoulder blade?" Yamamoto asked, "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!" He laughed and swung his arm around Gokudera's shoulders, "But…" Yamamoto's smile disappeared and a look of seriousness was there instead, "I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm. So, you'll be the ear lobe."

"WHAT!?" Tsuru shouted watching them argue, '_In a sense, they're getting along well? More like, these two are already in subordinate mode._'

"Well, I'm going to club practice," Yamamoto grabbed his sports bag, "but, the toys looks so real these days~!"

'_He still thinks it's a game?!_' Tsuru thought to herself, a shocked expression was seen on her face.

* * *

**I'm so slow at writing all these things, I looked through my work and realised... I need a Beta. I've started my search... around three minutes before I typed this sentence. **

**Putting that aside I am having trouble with future pairings. I decided, I should start a poll. I thought of crazy ideas, like 80F59, but I still don't approve of Yaoi or Yuri in my stories. I have nothing against it, but, reading just makes me feel slightly freaked out. Although, if the person is openly gay/lesbian, (Lussuria) I'll be happy to add it.**


	11. Target 011: Bianchi the Poison Scorpion

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 011 : Bianchi the Poison Scorpion**

* * *

"It's hot!" Tsuru lifted her right hand to shield her face from the unforgiving sun, "And I'm so thirsty." She heard a ring of a bell from behind her, slowly turning her head she saw a female cyclist behind her.

Tsuru slowly moved out of her way, expecting her to zoom past, but instead, the rider took her helmet off, revealing her exotic features. Long, straight pink hair and familiar green eyes, a visible scorpion tattoo on her left shoulder.

She takes something from the basket attached to her bike. "Please have it, if you like." She tossed a purple can of soda at the brunette who caught it with ease. The cyclist then went off into distance, humming softly.

Tsuru opened the can, a dark purple fume coming out from the mixture. Above her a young black crow, with many years left to live, dropped down, dead. "What is this!?" She shrieked, completely taken by surprise.

Deciding that the woman was probably duped by the person or machine that gave it to her, Tsuru slowly made her way home.

* * *

Opening the door to her room, Tsuru screamed. On top of Reborn's long fingers, dark stag beetles were crawling across. "What wa-"

Interrupted by the doorbell and feminine voice shouting, "Italian Pizza Delivery!" Tsuru stopped her question and rushed downstairs. She slowly opened the door and saw the same cyclist from before.

"Thanks for waiting. A delivery of Vongola Pizza." The girl was wearing the same clothes but a wite hat was added to her get up. "Ah… You're the girl from before!"

Before the Vongola heir could say anything more, the girl put a pale gas mask on, it covered her whole face and a red number 1 on its forehead. "Enjoy!"

She opened the lid of the pizza box and another purple fume was released from the box, acting on pure instinct, Tsuru covered her nose and held her breath.

A bang was heard through the room, Tsuru watched as in front of her was Reborn's tall figure. "Chaos, Bianchi."

"Reborn." The girl, Bianchi, smiled taking off her hat with a light blush. "I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn."

Tsuru looked in wonder as she watched the woman, tear watered in her eyes, "A peaceful place doesn't suit you. The place you should be is the dark world, where it's more dangerous and thrilling."

"I told you Bianchi, I have a job to raise T…suna, so I can't." Reborn said monotonously, Bianchi just looked down in silence, "Poor Reborn…" She whispered.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Unless the Decimo dies due to an accident or something… Reborn won't be free again…"

Bianchi opened the door, 'I'll go home for now…" Tsuru could feel relief swelling up in her chest, "When the Decimo is murd… When the Decimo is dead, I'll come to bring you back again."

"What's up with that woman!?"

"She's a freelance Hitman named _Poison Scorpion_. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking." Reborn explained, Tsuru could imagine that, after all, she was nearly murdered.

"She seems to favour you a lot, why is that?" Tsuru asked the one question that was on her mind the entire time, "Bianchi is delusional."

'_Delusional? She didn't really look it._' Tsuru mused to herself and she continued to listen, "She thinks I love her."

A cold feeling hit Tsuru right in the heart, repeating the same line mentally over and over again, "She thinks I love her."

Shaking off her thoughts, "A-anyway! Can you do something!? She trying to kill me for no reason!" Reborn just sat their drinking a cup of tea, "Tsuru… Humans are creatures that will die one day."

"I don't start acting like a philosopher all of a sudden!"

* * *

"Morning, Tsu-c-kun!"

"Ah, um… Morning Kyoko…" Tsuru greeted in response. "Today's home economics class is to make onigiri. I'm excited."

"Well, that's nice." The same ring from yesterday reached Tsuru's ears, she slowly turned around, Bianchi was on her bicycle, a dark aura surrounding her, "Those who bother someone's love life, should die covered up in poison."

Her expressions reminded Tsuru of someone. "Here you go," She felt déjà vu as the same events happened yesterday but this time Tsuru dodged the purple cans, letting them fall on the ground next to the duo.

"Was that someone you know?" Kyoko asked her friend, "An acquaintance… I guess."

* * *

"We'll give the onigiri we made in home economics class today to you boys!" The girl population of the class, excluding Tsuru, was holding a plate of rice balls each, they all had wide grins on their faces, except for Hana.

The boys being… boys, jumped up in the air in delight, throwing up whatever they were holding into the air. "What a weird event." Gokudera stated.

'_I agree._' Tsuru thought, It really made no sense to her, "Tsuna, did you decide who to accept it from?" Yamamoto asked her, grinning with his normal smile.

"I don't really want any," Tsuru said, meaning no ill will to any of her classmate. She looked around for Kyoko who had a satisfied look on her face, behind her was a dark figure.

'_That's Bianchi!_' Tsuru thought in surprise, watching Bianchi sneakily swap Kyoko's rice balls with her own purple ones.

Suddenly, Bianchi disappeared. Tsuru was looking around for her, Kyoko stepped up to her. "Tsu-kun, want to eat them?" Kyoko held up the vulgar looking food.

"Eh?" Tsuru exclaimed, looking at the food, Kyoko seemed to see her distress, "Oh, did you not like salmon?"

"Ah… Um… I… It's not like that! I'm just not hungry right now…" Tsuru lied, Kyoko seemed unfazed.

"Okay, I see. I'll give you them now so you can eat them later." Kyoko wrapped the rice balls in the cloth she was holding and handed them to Tsuru. "Thanks, Kyoko."

From the corridor Bianchi was looking at them in anger, "Damn you, Decimo… But I will one day take back Reborn.

* * *

"Woah it's so hot!" Tsuru opened the door to her room, "I should sit still in my room with the air conditioner on." As she opened the door, she heard a loud thump and looked down.

There on the floor, Lambo was sleeping peacefully. "Lambo! I'm so sorry!" She knelt down next to the five year old and gingery picked him up, "Chaos."

She looked to her right and saw Reborn in a complete traditional Japanese get-up, he was holding a bowl of Yakisoba in his hands and was slurping it all up. Tsuru was speechless.

"I have some for you too. Eat up." In the open doorway of Tsuru's room, Bianchi stood there holding a dangerous looking mixture in her hands.

Tsuru backed away in surprise, almost dropping Lambo in the process. "What are you doing here?" Tsuru put the Bovino on her bed softly and faced the two hitmen.

"For Love." Bianchi stated, "It's for work." Reborn said after. Bianchi continued, "Reborn needs me." She took a seat on the floor next to Reborn. "I thought about asking Bianchi to tutor you partly."

'_They're totally misunderstanding each other!_' Even as Tsuru thought this, another pang of jealousy hit her in the chest, once again she shook it off and started to say, "Why are you suddenly saying stuff about tutoring now? I don't need one! And I definitely don't need two!"

Bianchi chuckled, "You're still a kid, and you shouldn't be concerned with stuff like that." She held up two fingers, "What I am creating now is poison cooking II, Twice the killing rate!"

"Reborn! Do something about he-"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's clear voice was heard downstairs, Tsuru went to go greet him.

He was holding a black net with a large, ripe watermelon and was humming lightly. "Gokudera-kun! What's up?"

Gokudera grinned, "Would you like some watermelon? It's supposed to be really sweet!" Tsuru rubbed her head sheepishly, "Well, I'm in the middle of something so…" She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Some kinda trouble? If you want I'll take care of it for you!" Tsuru stopped and thought about it, '_Maybe Gokudera-kun can kick Bianchi out…_'

"Well…" Gokudera dropped the watermelon, it split and was left as a mess on the ground. "The watermelon!"

"Aneki!" Gokudera whimpered, behind Tsuru stood Bianchi and Reborn. "Hayato." Bianchi replied.

"Aneki? What!?" Gokudera dropped to the ground, holding his stomach tight, as if he was in pain. "Excuse me!" He rushed out of the house, his hands clamped to his stomach.

"He's always like that, strange boy." Bianchi stated, watching him run out the house. "Bianchi and Gokudera are siblings!?" Tsuru shouted, realising why Bianchi had looked so familiar.

"Yes, with different mothers." Reborn informed her.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuru saw him near a tree surrounding the Namimori shrine. "U… Um… The watermelon…"

"Sorry about what happened. I used to live with my sister until I was eight."

"_At our castle we used to have many luxurious parties but when I was six years old, I was supposed to perform the piano in front of all the guests._" Gokudera started, "_That time, my sister baked cookies for me for the first time. That was the first of her poison cooking… I didn't find out until afterward that she had the skill to make all her cooking poisonous._"

"How is that even possible!?" Tsuru asked, but her question was left unanswered.

"_Of course at that time after I ate the cookies, I experienced severe nausea and dizziness, and the performance was outrageous… But that was only the beginning._" With that sentence Gokudera's face turned white as a sheet, "_The bizarre performance was rated highly in the end. My father who was in a good mood decided to make me perform more._"

Gokudera finished his _tragic _tale, "That terror traumatized my body and every time I look at her, I get stomach aches, I can't get anywhere close to my sister. Juudaime, can you please drive my sister out of this town?"

"Well… I don't know if I really can…" Tsuru trailed off, "I have a plan! Before my sister became obsessed with Reborn, she had a man she loved. He died due to an accident, but my sister still can't get over him." Gokudera held a picture of Bianchi and an Italian man with messy black hair and green eyes. "I've seen someone like this!"

* * *

'_I feel guilty doing this but..'_

"Lambo, wake up!" Tsuru gently shook Lambo's small body, "Sorry, but I need to talk to you ten years later, can you use the ten year bazooka?"

Lambo looked away, sweating in guilt, "L…Lambo never shot a ten year bazooka!" He lied badly, "I was told by the boss not to shoot the ten year bazooka, L… Lambo won't shoot that, Lambo's going to sleep now, so go away." He made a shooing motion.

'_What am I going to do?_' Tsuru walked out her room, she had already thought of one way to get him to shoot, but she wasn't cruel to throw him at Reborn. Opening the glass siding door to the backyard she saw Reborn.

In front of him was a large swimming pool that seemed like it was built into the ground, she didn't even know how it was possible to have it built there in less than a day. Reborn was drying himself with a white towel. She blushed.

He wasn't wearing his usual black suit and fedora, instead he wore a pitch black board shorts and Tsuru could see all the muscles in his upper body. "Tsuruhime." He spoke in his deep, husky Italian accent, looking at her with his onyx eyes, her blush deepened. '_So hot… I can't believe he looks so hot just standing there! How can he be so toned with his lean body? And to think he is only two years older than me…'_

Snapping out of her stupor she averted her eyes, she heard him chuckle, she and opened her mouth about to something when Lambo butted in saying, "GAHAHAHA! Lambo-sama is going to be brave and jump from the second floor!"

Completely forgetting everything that happened in the last few seconds, Tsuru panicked. Lambo jumped off the roof holding a small Taser in his hand, "Die Reborn! With the Stun-gun I got from boss, zap away!"

He waved his arms and accidently zapped himself. "Lambo!" Tsuru shouted with concern, the only good thing that came out of his blunder was the force of the hit that broke Lambo's fall into the pool.

Lambo started bawling and held the purple bazooka in his hands and fired. As the smoke cleared Tsuru could see Lambo's fifteen year old self standing in the water, "Goodness, why am I standing in a pool?"

"Ah! It's Lambo's older self!" Turning to the opened door she shouted, "Bianchi! Come here please!" Bianchi stook he head out of the house, "I don't like to be forced into doing things, but I'll start tutoring you soon.

Her face was morphed to one of shock, then one of disbelief, "Romeo!" Lambo looked at her in confusion. "Romeo! You're alive!"

Bianchi started running forward, tears of gladness running down her face. "Romeo!" Then Bianchi did something no one but Reborn would suspect, she brought her right hand behind her then slammed it into Lambo's face. "POISON COOKING II!"

"What!?" Tsuru yelled, she did not see that coming. "Right before he died, Bianchi broke up with him because he was cheating on her. Every time she thinks about him she gets upset."

"What!? Lambo, I'm so sorry!" Tsuru apologised, watching Lambo feebly moan, "Tol…er…ate…" With that word Lambo's mouth started to foam and he fell backwards into the pool, effectively drowning himself, "Lambo! Don't drown!"

"Maybe with the medical skills ten years from now, he'll be saved." Reborn commented from behind Tsuru, who jumped into the pool to save Lambo. Dragging him out and onto the grass, she put her head on his chest.

"He still has a pulse!" She said, relief filling her voice. Tsuru brought her arms together onto his chest, "He needs CPR."

For Reborn, time froze. The words repeating in his head, "He needs CPR… He needs CPR…" He refused to let this happen, for medical purposes or not, he would never let his future wife kiss anyone. Not over his Dead. Body.

"Tsuru. Wait." Tsuru looked at him confusion written all over her face, "Do-" A pink cloud covered Lambo.

When it cleared, Lambo's five year old self was sitting down, sucking on some purple confectionary. '_Stupid cow._' Reborn thought, turning around and walking back into the Sawada household. She didn't need to hear the rest of his sentence. Not now.

"Oh, so that's how it was…" Gokudera told his boss, "Oh yeah… I heard a rumour that the reason her ex dies was due to food poisoning." Tsuru was speechless.

"Your sister is very… interesting…"

* * *

**Vongola: **Clam in Italian

**Decimo:** Tenth in Italian

**Yakisoba: **a Japanese dish of fried noodles, vegetables, and meat, served with a thick, sweetish sauce.

**Juudaime: **Tenth in Japanese

**Nausea: **a feeling of sickness with an need to vomit

**CPR: **cardiopulmonary resuscitation, an emergency procedure consisting of external cardiac massage and artificial respiration; the first treatment for a person who has collapsed and has no pulse and has stopped breathing; attempts to restore circulation of the blood and prevent death or brain damage due to lack of oxygen

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**TsunaXAll: 1**

**HibariXATsuna: 2**

**RebornXTsuna: 3**

**Gokudera**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 1**

**GokuderaXHaru: 0**

**GokuderaXChrome: 0**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 1**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 0**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 1**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 1**

**Yay! Remember to vote! In the review (*Hint* *hint*) or PM me! Thx!  
**

**When I wrote the 'Tsuru sees Reborn in the backyard' part I was told by my friend to write most of it... Like the 'Omg! He's so hot!' Part... I really don't understand girls. (_Even if I am a girl)_**


	12. Target 012: Miura Haru

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 012 : Miura Haru**

* * *

'_A tall man_ _walks past my house every school day. His name is Reborn-san, such a cool name… I want to have him badly.' _A average looking school girl thinks, staring at the exact man, her mouth left hanging letting the saliva pool out her mouth.

"Ah! Better finish brushing my teeth!" She says, continuing the task at hand.

* * *

'_Here they come!_' The girl thinks, watching the tall Italian and his small Japanese companion walking in her direction. '_To confess I have to be in the same ring or else I'll be rude.'_

She walks up to them, a wild blush on her face. "Hello…" She looks up at Reborn, her blush deepening at his handsome features. "Chaos."

She could feel her inner-self squealing, '_He is so HOT!_' She steels her nerves, "My name… is Miura Haru." She made herself cautious, making sure she didn't say 'desu' at the end, after all, first impressions are always important, no?

"I know… You're from this house, aren't you?" He pointed his index finger at Haru's house. '_He knows about me?_'

Haru's face got hotter, "Will you be my friend?" She waited for his answer, "Sure." She exploded.

"Whoohoo!" She cheered, raising her hand in delight, once she finished she became quiet, "Erm… It's rather sudden, but…" She wrapped her arms around herself, each hand held the opposite arm. "Can you hug me like this?"

She completely ignored Tsuru, who stood there dumbstruck, her heart in the fiery pits of jealousy. '_You are definitely not stealing my fiancée!'_

"Don't touch me so easily." Tsuru felt better after that sentence, the bloodlust gone from her soft brown eyes, "'Cause I'm a hitman and I'm training him to become the Tenth Vongola Boss." Reborn proclaimed.

"Reborn! Don't say that to random peo-" Tsuru was slapped. "You're a bastard! What are you teaching him!?" Anger clouded Tsuru's mind. "Hot men should have pure hearts! Are you destroying that pure loveliness with your rotten heart!?"

Haru made a reach for Tsuru's shirt. Before she made it to her destination, her hand was slapped away. "**You… **_**B*tch**_**… How can you say that to a complete stranger you have **_**never **_**met!?**" Each word was laced with pure, unadulterated malice.

Haru took a step back, and steeled her guts, "What's up with the mafia?!You're going too far even for a delinquent's game! You even restricted Reborn-sama's freedom!" She threw a sloppy punch in Tsuru's direction.

Tsuru saw this coming, she held her fist out and caught the other's attack. Haru wrestled her hand from Tsuru, "I'll save Reborn-sama later." She pivoted on her heel, "Bye." She said to Reborn, then she walked away from a steaming devil's fiancée.

* * *

If you were to walk the streets of Namimori, in front of the Sawada household, you would see a small girl with a beanie covering up her face. An evil expression on her face. "Wait for me Reborn-sama! Haru will set you free." She declared, ready to march into the house to kidnap the Son-in-Law.

"We think alike." A nice alto voice spoke from behind the girl, the owner of the voice picked her up from the scruff of her neck, pulling her backward and away from Haru's destination.

"Ah! So you're my comrade in wanting to rescue Reborn-sama, onee-san. He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Haru said, finding herself eat Ramen with her captor, Bianchi. "Yes, he's wonderful."

"But that guy has to involve Reborn-sama in some mafia game. Not saying that he would be hot, but what happens if some yazuka take them seriously?" Haru bit on her chopsticks in rage. "Reborn is the best Hitman out there."

"What are you talking about one-" Haru started to say, her mouth full of Tempura.

"Ah~ I can never forget the thrilling assassination days." Bianchi said, a content look on her face as she began reminiscing. '_What you've just said… is true one-san!?_' Haru asked herself, a shocked look on her face.

* * *

"Ah… It's so hot…" A loud sound of metal reached Tsuru's ears as she walked across the bridge, "My ears are ringing from the heat…"

The sound subtly became louder, '_It's not my imagination?!' _Tsuru pivoted around to see Haru dressed up in an old fashioned armour that she piece together with a hockey uniform, in her left arm she held a helmet and in her right, a hockey stick. "Good Morning."

Just seeing Haru's face made the brunette's blood boil. "**It's you…" **The sentence was laced with venom and Haru became slightly hesitant. "I…If Reborn-sama is a real hitman, I think you, who will be a mafia boss, is really strong, Tsuna-san. If you defeat me, I'll believe Reborn-sama." Haru put on the helmet, "And I won't complain about his life!"

"Please have a match with me!" Haru swung her hockey stick downward onto Tsuru, who once again caught it, "I see then… I formally accept your challenge."

"Anything goes!" Haru shouted, swing the stick at Tsuru randomly, not really noticing what she just said. "If you say so…" Tsuru grinned, pulling out her dual guns, taking out the real bullets while dodging, Tsuru reloaded them with tranquilizing bullets.

From across the bridge where the battle was taking place, Gokudera's cigarette dropped from his mouth. "Juudaime?" His eyes narrowed onto Haru's battle armour. '_A disposable hitman from somewhere?' _

Getting to work he dashed to Tsuru and pushed her behind him, "Juudaime, please stand behind!" Gokudera took out his dynamite, each lighting up for battle. "Die." He threw his projectiles at Haru, who had looked at them curiously.

"Dynamite?" But it was too late, the dynamite exploded and sent her flying off the bridge and into the water, "She fell!" All of Tsuru's negative feelings went down the drain as she saw Haru drowning in the river unable to swim because of the armour weighing her down.

Without hesitation Tsuru jumped into the water, '_What are you doing?'_ Haru thought, seeing her jump in. Tsuru started to swim in Haru's direction.

"Hold onto me!" Tsuru commanded the girl, grabbing onto her and dragging both of them to shore.

* * *

"Thank you very much…" Haru sat on the banks, a small white towel on her head, free of the armour she had donned earlier. Gokudera started to scold her about her actions even if he was the one who blew her off the bridge. Next to them, Tsuru was drying herself off with a green hairdryer that was Leon.

"You were so cool Tsuna-sama! Hold on to me!" She struck a pose. "I thought such a cheesy line only existed on the television."

Haru smiled, "It was wonderful that you jumped in to save me instead of Reborn-sama. My heart is pounding. I can say I have fallen in love with you, Tsuna-sama!" Haru declared.

Tsuru just stared. "Haru… I'm a girl…"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**I think this chapter was pretty good, it was kind of hard to represent Haru's love of Reborn. Kind of a cliffy, I guess...**

**Alto: the highest adult male singing voice (_Not really true, I'm Alto and I'm neither male or female_)**

**Yakuza: Japanese Mafia**

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**MukuroXTsuna: 1**

**TsunaXAll: 3**

**HibariXATsuna: 6**

**RebornXTsuna: 13**

**Gokudera**

**GokuderaXHaru: 1**

**GokuderaXChrome: 2**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 3**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 3**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 2**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 2**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 1**

**For Tsuru, the poll is only for her 'harem' to make Reborn jealous.**

**BTW, for Tsuru, her main pairing will stay the same, the rest is just for the Harem to make Reborn Jelous **


	13. Target 013: Question 7

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 013 : Question 7**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It was my Birthday on the 13th of May so I was busy and I was sick last week and I wasn't motivated to write anything, I had to write a whole story from a person's point of view for school, man the minimum was one and a half pages and there was NO maximum. I wrote eight pages... sad for me... And we got another writing narrative that's basically Fanfiction, 'Write a story about a character in a book you have read this year.' Fanfiction! I'm going Allen Walker from -Man's past.**

**I have camp this week so Imma like, 'I'm going to update!' And I felt like singing today on the app Sing, for some reason I named myself '_L_Siblings' _because both me and my sister use it, but for some reason, you can't tell us apart... Even _I _have trouble. Today I sang, Blue Moon from Shugo Chara and Tender Rain from Soredemo Sekaii was Utsukushii. Sorry rambling...**

* * *

"It's summer vacation… But my stupid acting made my grades so bad, so now I have to take extra classes." Tsuru mumbled to herself, "And on top of that I told Haru and Gokudera I'm a girl."

"This sheet is for homework tomorrow," Our teacher, Kurosawa Kohana, said. Her name was rather ironic and I snickered slightly when I saw her, Her first name, Kohana, meant _Little Flower_ and she was in no terms little, she was actually on the chubby side. "If you don't get all of it correct, you'll fail."

A wave of protests hit at the rather impossible task for most of the present student who were already struggling in school. "Dismissed."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto came up from behind her, "want to do our homework together? It'll be faster if we do it together rather than individually, right?" Tsuru quickly weighed the pros and cons, "Sure, where do you want to do it?"

"Do it at home." Tsuru jolted, she looked behind her and saw Reborn sitting on one of the desks. In his right hand was a slightly melting Popsicle. "Since when were you there?"

However, Tsuru's question was ignored, "Chaos." Reborn greeted, his expression not changing a bit. "Hey, sempai, you seem to be doing well." Yamamoto greeted, his eternal smile etched to his face.

"Why do you get to decide?" Tsuru asked him, not really bothered by his answer, "Because I'm your home tutor."

"Tsuna, you have a good home tutor!" Yamamoto praised, "Can you look at my homework, too? I'll treat you to some snacks later." He swung an arm around Reborn's shoulder, "Sure."

"But if I simply tell you things, it won't be beneficial for you. So, until you can do things by yourself up to some point, I'm not going to say anything." Everyone in the room was silent, before Yamamoto broke it saying, "Impressive thing to say!"

"Wait! Why at my house!?" But Tsuru's calls were ignored.

* * *

The doorbell rang loudly in the Sawada household, "Coming!" Tsuru ran to receive the guests, opening the door she was met with two faces.

"We're here!" In front of her was Yamamoto AND Gokudera, who was smoking a cigarette. "What!? Why is Gokudera here? And stop smoking!" Tsuru snapped, making Gokudera flinch and put out the cigarette.  
"I was thinking that we needed someone who understands the stuff we're doing, or else we're never gonna finish." Yamamoto started to explain, "With Gokudera here, we have the skills of 100 people."

'_True… Gokudera looks like a delinquent but is good at studying, maybe he can help Yamamoto._' Tsuru glanced at Gokudera, '_He doesn't seemed to have been impacted by what I accidently blurted out to Haru…_'

Tsuru led the pair upstairs to her room, to start on the worksheet, "And so, this is how it's going to be." Gokudera said.

"Hey Gokudera, I noticed that you…" Yamamoto started, "You're just reading the textbook." Gokudera looked shocked, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "You asshole! If you underestimate me, I'll kill you! The way to solve it is all written here!'

"Yeah, I noticed," Yamamoto grinned, "Thanks to that, I was able to solve the questions thoroughly." Gokudera snatched the paper from his hands, "Let me see…" Gokudera's face turned pale as he read the sheet.

"But, I wasn't able to figure out what Question 7 was." Yamamoto sucked on his juice, watching Gokudera laugh, "You're still stupid Yamamoto!"

"Question 7 is…" Gokudera stopped his face blanched, "…I don't get it…"

"What?" That seemed impossible to believe, Gokudera was smart enough to pass university with a master degree. "That's not good," Yamamoto started, "If we can't solve them all, we're gonna fail, right?"

"WHAT!?" Gokudera punched the table, shocking Tsuru, "Why didn't you say that earlier!?" Yamamoto proceeded to attempt to calm him down, "Now, now. We still have time, so let's join our powers and think."

"Hi Tsuna…" Haru came into the room, her face pale and a look of unease. "I heard you were working hard on homework… So, I thought I could help you change your mood."

"I let her in." Tsuru looked to the newcomer, "Reborn!" She exclaimed as he replied with his usual greeting, "Why did you let her in?"

"Because I did." Tsuru just sighed, which he heard because not a second later a familiar green gun was pushed up to her head.

Haru sat down at the table, a slightly uneasy expression was plastered onto her face, she looks down at the paper then smiles, "I learnt this before! I think I get it!"

The boy's hopes were lifted as they watched Haru solve the problem… for THREE hours! "I'm sorry I don't know!" Tears welled up in her brown eyes, '_The answer is 4… why don't you know?_' Tsuru pondered to herself, making sure she shut up so no one else found out her secret.

The secret that she had accidently blabbed to Gokudera and Haru.

* * *

"_WHAT?! A GIRL!?" Both Gokudera and Haru shouted at the same time, "Oi! Don't copy me, stupid woman!" Gokudera snapped at Haru, before Tsuru could try to fix her mistake._

"_Hah? Haru is not stupid! And that's my line!" Haru replied instantly, Tsuru stood there with a hopeless expression, unsure of what to do._

"_Um… I was just… kidding?" Tsuru asked, her statement had sounded like a question but for her, the gods were on her side, making all residents and visitors of Namimori very dense._

"_Of course! Juudaime is too manly to be a weak woman!" Gokudera exclaimed, a bright aura radiating from him. Unseen to all but Reborn, Tsuru was hurt by that comment, by no means was she 'weak.' _

"_Hah!" Haru agreed, "Tsuna-sama is too manly to be a female like me!"_

_If only they knew._

* * *

"Who are you~?" A childish voice sang, "I'm Lambo~!" Lambo answered his own question, climbing through the window, swaying slightly to the beat, "Who am I~? I'm Lambo~!"

Lambo turned to the residents of the room, a dazzled expression on his face, which morphed to shock once he saw Gokudera's murderous aura.

Hoping off the windowsill, Lambo started to walk away, "I… I'm just passing through…" He lied, as he walked across the room in an attempt to reach the door. "Wow! This kid is oddly cute!"

Haru had grabbed Lambo and pulled him into her arms, "Hey," Yamamoto started, "Why don't we ask an adult for help?" Both Gokudera and Tsuru both thought of Lambo's adult form, but immediately dismissing him as he was, and still is, an idiot.

"Ah!" Haru had jumped up, "I know an older lady who can probably solve this problem!" The two teen boys had once again lit up, "I went to eat Ramen with her last time!" She fished out her phone from her bag.

"Oh, hello? _Bianchi-san_?" That immediately received a reaction from Gokudera who jumped up and started to shout in panic, "Wait! You don't need to call her!?" But it was too late, the doorbell had already rung.

Gokudera rushed downstairs with Tsuru trailing behind him. Bianchi had started to let herself in, opening the door slightly starting to pardon herself, "Excuse m-"

The door was slammed shut with Gokudera's foot, and he swiftly locked the door. He then bent down in pain, clutching his stomach, "I think I saw a bit of her face…" He groaned.

Not a moment later the door was forcefully opened and an unmanly scream was heard throughout the whole house.

* * *

Bianchi held the paper in her pale hands, green eyes scanning the sheet, she then looked up and ripped the page, "Whatever to this." She announced, "Love is what is important."

Yamamoto had to hold Tsuru back from trying to maul Bianchi for destroying the sheet, "Now, now, I'll just photocopy my sheet for you."

"Since there was no answer I just came in." A middle aged man wearing square glasses was standing in the doorway, he was wearing a cheap looking suit and was holding a folder in his left hand. "So Haru, which is the question you don't understand?"

Everyone, excluding Reborn and Haru, looked at the man in confusion, "This one daddy," Haru handed up Yamamoto's sheet to the man. "Hmm… This is indeed past university level, but with my skills I can solve it. The answer is 3."

"No, it's 4." A suave voice cut Haru's father off, "You made a mistake on the foxtail formula, so the answer is 4." From behind the tall man, Reborn's lithe figure was evident, Haru's dad looked at him, shifting his glasses slightly. "Hmm… Those sideburns… I've seen them before…"

Realisation flicked onto his face, "You are the mathematical genius! Dr. Borin!" He exclaimed, pulling out a flyer from his folder he showed it to them, "There is no mistake! He is the one who suddenly appeared in the academic community and solved problems that were to be impossible! The rare genius mathematician, Dr. Borin!"

Spinning around he turned to praise Reborn, only to find the space he was once in, empty. "Hahaha! Sempai must be amazing to get an award like that in high-school!" Yamamoto praised, watching Haru's father speed out of the house to find Reborn.

'_Amazing? You got that right.'_

* * *

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**MukuroXTsuna: 1**

**TsunaXAll: 6**

**HibariXATsuna: 6**

**RebornXTsuna: 14**

**Gokudera**

**GokuderaXHaru: 2**

**GokuderaXChrome: 2**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 4**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 4**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 4**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 3**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 3**

**Random**

**RyoheiXHana: 1 _(This is forever the same)_**

**For Tsuru, the poll is only for her 'harem' to make Reborn jealous.**

**BTW, for Tsuru, her main pairing will stay the same, the rest is just for the Harem to make Reborn Jealous.**

**Thank you readers and reviews, I just have one question, should I get a beta?**


	14. Target 014: Sasagawa Ryohei

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 014: Sasagawa Ryohei**

* * *

The day had started in it's now normal way, Lambo had tried to assassinate Reborn again by blowing him up with a bazooka, but was rebounded and sent flying into the sky, making Tsuru late her _first day of school, _which is _always _accompanied by an opening ceremony.

"Damn it! I'm late!" Tsuru shouted to the sky, then added, "I'm going to be _murdered _by Kyoya…" She finally saw the gate of the school and dashed forward even faster, trying to make it on time.

A white haired senior looked at Tsuru with interest, and grabbed her hand as she flew by. He was met with surprise when he was off his feet and being dragged through the air.

"WHOA!"

Tsuru breathed out as she rested down on her knees, "I made it…" She let out a relived sigh then looked to her sweaty palms. Grabbing her thin wrist was a bandaged hand, belonging to the one and only brother of Kyoko.

"Your power and stamina are much better than what I've heard! You have passion too!" He shouted, "You're a talented guy that only comes once in a hundred years!"

Tsuru looked at him in confusion, she felt a strong sense of Déjà vu, she had already gone through this the first time they met, but before she could speak, his hands were firmly planted onto her shoulders, "Join our club! Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Um… Onii-chan…" Tsuru started to say, honestly confused, "Why are you-"

"Onii-chan!" They both looked in the direction of the sound, Kyoko was holding a sports bag in her hands and heading their way.

"WHAT'S WRONG KYOKO!?" He shouted at her, rather loudly as many would say afterwards, "You dropped your bag on the street!"

"Good Morning Tsu-kun!" Kyoko said cheerfully as she neared the pair, "Why are you two together?"

Tsuru had not needed to answer as realisation flashed on Kyoko's face, she then turned to her brother, "Onii-chan! Don't tell me you grabbed Tsu-kun and gave he… him some trouble again!"

"I did not!" Her brother shouted back.

"Tsu-kun, you can just ignore Onii-chan's babbling about boxing, okay." Kyoko assured the crossdresser, a wide smile graced her face.

"Oh… I haven't introduced myself yet!" Her brother added, "I'M THE BOXING CLUB CAPTAIN, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! MY MOTTO IS **EXTREME**!"

He put his hand onto Tsuru's shoulder, "I welcome you to the club, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The in a flash he turned away and said, "Well, I'll wait for you in the gym afterschool!"

"I think he forgot about you…" Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows, Tsuru could only nod her head in agreement.

* * *

Tsuru steeled herself as she looked at the doors of the gym. Before she could open them, they slid open and revealed Ryohei's scared face. "Oi! Sawada! I was waiting for you!"

Leading Tsuru inside he spoke, "Let's have a spar between us to measure our skills!" Tsuru opened her mouth to object, but was once again interrupted.

"Good Luck!" She turned her head around and saw Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera all cheering for her with happy faces.

And before she knew it, Tsuru was pushed into the rink with Sasagawa Ryohei, complete with boxing gear and a shirt.

"Let's go, Sawada! No need to hold back on your strength!" Ryohei shouted out, Tsuru simply sighed in response, knowing how much she needed to do so. With swift, accurate movements, Ryohei struck, aiming a strong right hook at the girl's face.

Tsuru, dodged and took one step back to create more distance between the two. "Nice job, Sawada!" The boxing club captain shouted, a happy grin spread across his face.

Tsuru's eyes light up to a brilliant blaze of orange, "I won't join the boxing club." She said with an air of finality. One that he didn't seem to hear.

"I won't inquire the details on why…" Ryohei said in a strangely soft voice, then he returned to his usual tone, "Enter the club, Sawada!" He punched his fist into Tsuru's face, who ducked down to avoid it.

"Sorry Sempai, my answer is and has always been no." Tsuru said, settling into a lazy stance.

"Dodging my _Extreme Straight_!" Ryohei commented, "I like you even more! All the more you have to join, Sawada!" He started to do a barrage of punches in the girl's direction, who just dodged all of them.

After 30 seconds of dodging, Tsuru became annoyed, "I said, NO!" With all of her strength she punched Ryohei's face, the force making him fly into the wall with a loud crash. "Ah… I'm so so-"

Before she could finish Ryohei shouted, "Your boxing skills are like platinum! I'll definitely welcome you in!" Tsuru could only look amazed at the turn of events, even as Ryohei was bleeding and bruised all over, he was able to move and shout at his usual volume. "Your fighting is just as good as Kyoko's friend Tsuru!"

"Um… I am Tsuru…" Tsuru confessed quietly, Ryohei's face lit up. "Really!? No wonder your skills are so good! Your Sawada Ts-"

Tsuru immediately covered his mouth, "Don't tell anyone!" She whispered harshly in his ear. Maybe she shouldn't have told him.

* * *

**So, SO SORRY! I was kinda bombarded by homework? Not that much for older people's standards, but for me? Yes! I'm not even in Year 8 yet! Who cares about ALGEBRA?! Why do we need this? I understand addition to division but really? We don't even need to add fractions together! Really.**

**And I won't be able to update as often. And in two weeks I can't be on a computer, ah the holidays... Did you know Tokyo Ghoul Season 3 is coming out in summer? (Or winter, which hemisphere are you in?) Yay! Haise Sasaki!**

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**MukuroXTsuna: 0**

**TsunaXAll: 6**

**HibariXATsuna: 8**

**RebornXTsuna: 18**

**Gokudera**

**GokuderaXHaru: 4**

**GokuderaXChrome: 4**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 7**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 5**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 6**

**Random**

**RyoheiXHana: 2 _(This is forever the same)_**

**For Tsuru, the poll is only for her 'harem' to make Reborn jealous. I might end the poll at the end of the Daily Life Arc...**

**P.S. I writing a Fem! Luffy story! She's in impel down and has been there for 9 years, I'm planning to call it, _Caged In_.**


	15. Target 015: Hibari Kyoya

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 015: Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

"It's already fall," Tsuru commented, sitting down on the rooftop floor, joining her two friends, "summer vacation ended abruptly and now I feel rather sad."

"We spent all summer attending supplementary classes too." Yamamoto chimed, joining the heiress in their recount of their summer.

"Hasn't the cow been annoying lately with his 'Grape-Grape Fever'?" Gokudera added, vividly remembering Lambo's game. Which was cute at first but became irritating quickly.

The trio stared into the autumn sky, remembering their hectic summer vacation.

"Chaos." A deep voice stated. Tsuru reflexively turned around to see Reborn, her face mere centimetres away from his. "R-Reborn!" A bright blush was plastered on her face as she jumped back slightly in fright.

Reborn chuckled, coming closer to his fiancée ready to whisper something in her ear, "That's a nice expression you have there, _Tsu-ru-hi-me_."

Tsuru jumped back even more, feeling his hot breath tickle her ear, her blush deepened into a crimson red and her heartbeat quickened. She covered her face with her hands, glad that her back was facing away from her companions.

"Wha-what are you even doing here, Reborn?" Tsuru stammered, watching the hitman warily for anymore 'sneak attacks.'

"We're going to make a hideout for the Famiglia." Tsuru opened her mouth to speak but was beaten by Yamamoto's cheery voice.

"Sounds fun, like a secret base!" He laughed, Gokudera seemed to get mad at this and yelled, "What are you? A little kid?!"

Then being the bi-polar person he is, Gokudera turned to Tsuru with a happy grin and said, "I'm in for the hideout! A family definitely needs a hideout!"

"It's decided then," Reborn stated. Tsuru felt aspirated, she didn't even get a say in Reborn's crazy idea.

"Where are we gonna make it then?" The baseball player asked curiously, "The Mountain behind the school?" He added childishly.

"Of course not!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"We'll use the reception room of the school." Reborn stated in a voice of finality, Tsuru could already tell this was a bad idea.

* * *

"Wow~!" Yamamoto complimented as he opened the reception room door, "Never knew we had such a great room." He surveyed the area, stopping at the middle section of the room where a senior was leaning against the couch.

"Who're you." He asked sharply, his steel grey eyes glared holes into Yamamoto's head.

Yamamoto instantly recognised the man. The president of the disciplinary committee and ruler of the delinquents, Hibari Kyoya.

"Who's he?" Gokudera asked from behind Yamamoto, who immediately took note of his cigarette and tried to do something before Hibari saw, "Gokudera, wait…"

"Would you put your cigar in front of the Disciplinary Committee president? Either way, I won't let you get away." Hibari asked, effectively riling up the Italian.

"What the hell, bastard!" Gokudera got ready to pull out his dynamite. Hibari calmly walked up to him and cut the cigarette that was Gokudera's mouth in half so fast he had no time to react, leaving him with half of his tobacco.

"Put it out." Hibari said simply, watching Gokudera pull back in surprise.

In his right hand a metal Tonfa was being gripped tightly, showing the duo he was ready to attack, "I really hate herbivorous animals that form groups. Whenever I see them…" Hibari glared at the two middle schoolers, "I really want to **bite them to death**."

"Whoa! It's my first time being in the reception room!" Tsuru entered the room, looking around awe, effectively ignoring Hibari in the centre.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out, making the crossdresser turn to face him, "Yes?"

A shiny tonfa was swung in her direction, making her reflectively block with one hand and gave the D.C. President a swift kick to the stomach which pushed him back a few centimetres. Tsuru stopped and then started to panic, bowing her head down she shouted, "Sorry, Kyoya!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at her with even more respect, she dared to call the disciplinary committee president by his first name.

Kyoya said nothing as he attacked once again, leaving Tsuru to dodge a multitude of times, "Omnivore, fight me!" He shouted at her his speed picking up.

"But I don't want to!" Tsuru shouted back, flipping over her friends and putting them in Kyoya's line of attack. "AH! GOKUEDRA-KUN! YAMAMOTO-KUN!" Tsuru felt determined to save them from harm's way and from the sleeves of her clothing her two pistols appeared.

"**That's enough.**" Kyoya stopped, he turned to face the voice. "You're strong after all." On the open windowsill, Reborn was sitting there, smirking as he spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm very much irritated right now," Kyoya had set his target on Reborn, lifting his tonfa to strike, "would you sit there and wait for me?"

As he struck Reborn nonchalantly lifted a metal jitte, its hook catching the prefect's weapon, protecting Reborn from the blunt trauma.

"Wow, you're amazing." Kyoya praised, suprising Tsuru. Kyoya seldom praises _anyone_.

"Let's break it up." Reborn stated, moving his jitte to the side to show the teens the smoke bomb in his other hand, and in less than a second, it exploded.

* * *

"So you knew Kyoya claimed that room?!" Tsuru exclaimed, feeling slightly annoyed as the smoke bomb had dirtied her clothes, meaning her mother had more work later in the day. "Then what was the point?!"

"It was a dangerous bet, Gokudera and Yamamoto are lucky to leave with only bruises and scratches." Reborn stated, making Tsuru's annoyance grow as he had completely ignored her question, "It was real battle training so you guys won't be peaceful idiots. Actually engaging in real battles is the best way to gain experience."

Tsuru could actually see his point, the way Gokudera and especially Yamamoto were currently, they would be dead the moment they stepped into a real fight with someone of Kyoya's calibre.

"But why in that situation? I could've just asked him to battle us during lunch." Tsuru said, furrowing her brows.

"Because in this way, Gokudera and Yamamoto would have been more wary of him." Reborn pointed out, leaving Tsuru frustrated as she couldn't back up her side of the argument.

"Hibari Kyoya will definitely be useful in the future."

* * *

"I want to see that adult again," Hibari stated as he gazed into the azure sky, then added in his head, '_and the omnivore…'_

* * *

**Jitte: **The Jitte is a weapon that was used by police in Edo Japan, often used as a substitute for a police badge. It looks like a short stick with a hook prodding out from the base, reaching to half the stick's length.

**Tonfa: **Old Japanese weapon that looks similar to an 'L' or something

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**MukuroXTsuna: 0**

**TsunaXAll: 6**

**HibariXATsuna: 8**

**RebornXTsuna: 18**

**Gokudera**

**GokuderaXHaru: 4**

**GokuderaXChrome: 4**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 7**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 5**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 6**

**Random**

**RyoheiXHana: 2 _(This is forever the same)_**

**Sorry about my late update, I went to Melbourne, Australia and skiing on some mountain. And snowboarding, which I failed because I only did 5 hours then I had to go back home. Best part was that I was better than my older sister was when she was my age.**

**P.S. About me writing a _Fem! Luffy story in impel down_, _Caged In_. For QuirkyKit and anyone else who found the idea interesting, here's a short teaser~!**

* * *

**Caged Chapter 001: Darkness**

* * *

_Black…_

"This will be your new home."

_Nothing but black… The world had suddenly lost colour…_

"Try to survive… kid."

_Just like me..._

* * *

Ace could feel his conscious fading, the world nothing but blurred blotches of colour, he looked down at the dirt, ashamed to have failed his task, his duty.

To bring back Teach.

Standing up once more he glared at Teach's laughing form, "If I give into the 'force,' there'll be no point in my life. I will never leave any regrets in my life! …Got that idiot!?"

"Survival is all that matters in this world!" Teach breathed in and out heavily, a mass of darkness surrounded him, "What a shame, Ace… DIE IN THE DARKNESS!"

Ace summoned his remaining strength for one final move. "Dai Enkai! Entei!" A large ball of scorching hot flames emerged from his body, he held it in one hand, preparing himself from the final blow.

**[Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor]**

Teach simply laughed with his rusty old voice, "Flaming light or Endless Darkness! Only one will win!" Ace was silent, then he spoke with a tone of finality, "I will make Whitebeard the King."

Then they clashed. Neither side wanted to back out, that was until the darkness seemed to cancel out the flames. Slowly, but surely, they began eating the light, eventually eating their opponent.

'_Sabo… Lucia… I'm sorry…'_

* * *

"You have a new… companion, treat him well." The warden stated sarcastically to the young female. The girl looked up at the man with glee, "Really Magi-chan!?" Her bright frost blue eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

"Stop calling me that degrading name, Dragon." He snapped, the girl only laughed childishly, "_Dragon_? Is that my new name? Rather ironic because he's the reason I'm in here. Not that I blame him, I love him, the Government is just stupid!"

The other prisoners had started voicing their own opinions with her, their voices of complaint and agreement resounded throughout the room. "SILENCE!" He shouted, then turned back to the girl, "Do that again and I'll send you to Level 5."

The girl just continued to laugh. The guards dragged the new inhabitant of Level 6 into the cell, it was an unconscious beaten up male. His whole body was beaten black and blue, and on his back was the emblem of Whitebeard. "This man shall not be for long, as he is sentenced to death next month."

"And what did he do to anger the _big, bad Government_?" She mocked, as she waited for an answer, but she was met with silence.

"He was born."


	16. Target 016: Birthday

**La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo Target 016: Birthday**

* * *

"Aww, Damn it!" Tsuru yelled to the morning wind as she ran to school, "I'm late!" As she neared the entrance of the school she spotted her two friends in some sort of verbal agreement which was about to get physical.

Once Tsuru entered the school, both Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to notice her, "Juudaime!" Gokudera called in surprise, which in turn Yamamoto exclaimed, "Tsuna!"

"Why are you guys fighting?" Tsuru asked the two boys in concern, furrowing her brows further when they made avoided the question and began walking away, each with their own excuse.

_'__Such weird behaviour…' _Tsuru thought to herself, then thought back more remembering how everyone else was acting similar.

Haru would run away the moment she saw the brunette, Lambo would play hide-and-seek by himself and Bianchi would zone out when someone spoke to her.

Tsuru immediately came to the assumption they were hiding something from her then realised something, "It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Everyone's preparing for a birthday party." A deep voice stated, making Tsuru turn her head on surprise to meet Reborn's onyx eyes.

"For who?" Tsuru asked logically, knowing her famiglia, it would be impossible for them to know her birthday, with the exceptions of Reborn, and maybe Gokudera.

"It's _my _birthday today." Tsuru froze and slowly lifted her head and made eye contact with Reborn.

"…What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Reborn glared angrily at being interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me!? I don't have a present for you!"

"I simply forgot to tell you."

Tsuru threw her head down in frustration, the looked back up again. Reborn was gone.

'_I guess I'll get him a present after school…'_

* * *

Tsuru sighed as she opened the door to her house and was astonished by what happened next.

In the door way Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, Bianchi and Mama were holding streamers and poped them in Tsuru's direction, shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." Tsuru snapped her head to the side and saw Reborn standing next to her looking slightly pleased, "I appreciate that you guys gathered her for me today, I'm now 15 years old."

'_15? He looks like… 17!' _Tsuru thought in surprise.

As they all gathered around the table in Tsuru's room, Mama spread sushi ontop of it, saying, "This is the sushi we got for Yamamoto-kun's house!"

As everyone started chatting, Tsuru noticed something off about the picture, "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"…Here… Juudaime…" A weak feeble voice murmured from the corner of the room, and sure enough a sick looking Gokudera was curled against the wall in foetal position.

Walking up to him, Tsuru expressed her concern, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I… did… remember you…'re… birthday, Juudaime…" Gokudera tried to put a confident expression on his face, but was failing because of his sickness, "…But it's over for me…" With that Gokudera collapsed on the ground, making Tsuru shout out in apprehension.

"It's a disadvantage not to participate in a Vongolian Birthday Party." Reborn stated, confusing the middle school student.

"Von…golian Birthday Party…?"

"Yes," The hitman started to explain, "In our famiglia, on a member's odd birthday years, we have to do the Legendary Vongolian Birthday Party. The rules are simple, the person who's celebrating their birthday has to give out he scores to the participants _present _or _performance_. The one with the highest score gets an elegant present."

Then Reborn stated as an afterthought, "The one with the lowest points dies."

"That's so unfair! I thought birthdays were things to celebrate!"

"Those are the rules." Reborn deadpanned.

"I can't accept that!"

Reborn just brushed his fiancée off and returned to the original topic, "Everyone was preparing just for this day. Yamamoto gets 80 points for the sushi."

Out of nowhere a long, tall black board with white numbers ascending in tens appeared and right next to the number eighty was a small cut out of a cartoon Yamamoto's face.

"I'll go next!" Haru volunteered, raising her right arm in the air. "Haru made a present, since Reborn-san is always wearing a black suit, I made him a white one~!"

Haru pulled a white suit with rid target signs patterned on it, "It's target patterned!"

"Thanks Haru. I like these kinds of thrilling clothes," Reborn stated as he took the clothing from the girl, "85 points."

Haru's cartoon head was put right above Yamamoto's, signalling her amount of points.

"I'm next," Bianchi stood up, and pulled out a dough from behind her, "I'm celebrating Reborn's birthday with genuine Italian Pizza Tossing."

The poison scorpion then threw the dough with one hand and began spinning it around several time, Tsuru got a bad vibe from this and backed away.

Then in one instant things around the room began to get sliced in half, as though there was a delayed reaction, making everyone–excluding reborn–run away in fear of being injured.

"That was my new technique, "Bianchi said, waiting for her score. "It was pretty good, 90 points."

Tsuru felt jealous of Bianchi when Reborn stated awarded her those points. In her silent fuming she did not she Reborn's small smirk.

"Is Tsur…na next?" Reborn asked.

"Well, I didn't prepare bu-"

"Lambo probably didn't prepare either." Reborn cut in.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lambo exclaimed, holding up a stick with a swirled string around it, "Lambo-sama made this yesterday!"

"What is that?" Tsuru questioned innocently.

"It's a _Lambo stick_." Lambo shouted getting a tube of glue from his afro, "You put glue on your finger first, then do this to get the strings out," Lambo said seriously as he twirled his finger in a circle repetitively

"Then you twirl around the chopstick and get the Lambo stick." The toddler explained, cinfusing everyone as his 'present' did not make sense.

"But, what _is _it?"

"One point." Lambo deflated, looking shocked. Tsuru was positive he thought he was going to win.

"It's your turn, Tsu-ru-hi-me." Reborn whispered into Tsuru's ear, his gun held at point blank, "If you forfeit, you die with zero points."

"That's messed up!"

"If you don't like it, show me something." Reborn ordered, cocking his gun.

"Juudaime! Let's team up together." Gokudera called out, he seemed to have recovered from his sickness.

"Are you okay?"

"It's peaceful as long as Aneki isn't here." Gokudera answered sluggishly walking towards Tsuru, He then turned to face Reborn, "Reborn-san, don't Vongolian parties allow two-man shows?"

"Yeah," Reborn answered, "It's allowed."

"Gokudera… you don't mean…!" Yamamoto started, but Gokudera just snapped at him, "Shut up! You're no longer part of it."

Then he turned to Tsuru, "I was originally going to pair up with Yamamoto, but that guy won't be useful. My performance is a magic show!"

"Actually… I have another idea…" Gokudera perked up, ready to her Tsuru's idea, "Gokudera, how good are you at dodging bullets?"

Gokudera looked confused, "I've had training but I don-"

**BANG!**

In the wall next to Gokudera's head there was a smoking bullet hole, "Try your best to dodge~, because this might be a little like the _Cat and Mouse~_!" Tsuru grinned sadistically at Gokudera's paling face, she gripped her two pistols tighter as she aimed once more at the scrambling Mafioso as he pathetically dodged the onslaught of bullets.

Tsuru began getting tired of purposely avoiding Gokudera, knowing that it wasn't enough to get a score that surprised Bianchi's, she unloaded the pistols and added new cartridges, one gun held normal bullets, the other with tranquilizers.

Then she ricocheted the normal bullets off the walls and lured Gokudera into her trap where she tranquilized him.

Gokudera's body slumped forward and hit the floor, signalling the end of their performance.

"You get 100 points." Reborn spoke, impressed by Tsuru's quick thinking, although he would've just shot Gokudera in a leg or something.

"Gokudera gets 59."

Tsuru laughed, having already spent enough time with her famiglia to feel content and happy, not caring if they forgot her birthday.

* * *

"Oi, Baka-Tsuru." Reborn called, making Tsuru walk over to him.

"Yes Reborn?" She wondered what he needed, usually he just appeared behind her.

"I'll give you your present now, close your eyes," Tsuru shut her eyes in anticipation, wondering what Reborn's mystery gift would be.

Then she felt something soft push against her lips and she opened her eyes in shock.

Right in that moment Reborn was kissing her.

**KISSING ****_HER_****!**

Reborn pulled away, licking his lips as Tsuru's face turned beetroot red in embarrassment, "Happy Birthday, Tsuruhime."

* * *

**Tsuru's Pistols are ****_Beretta U22 Neos_****. Italian guns~. Originally I wanted the FN Five-Seven because it looks pretty, but I feel like I was ripping off Sword Art Online… Just saying this because I forgot to add this... P.S. I revised most of the earlier chapters changing how it was in 1st POV to 3rd POV. I also skipped like 5 of the manga chapters cuz they didn't seem relevant.**

**I FELT SO AKWARD WRITING THE LAST PART! Romance is not really my strong suit, ideas for those things.**

**Poll Results**

**Tsuru**

**YamamotoXTsuna: 0**

**GokuderaXTsuna: 0**

**MukuroXTsuna: 0**

**TsunaXAll: 6**

**HibariXATsuna: 8**

**RebornXTsuna: 18**

**Gokudera**

**GokuderaXHaru: 4**

**GokuderaXChrome: 5**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**Yamamoto**

**YamamotoXFem!Gokudera: 6**

**YamamotoXHaru: 0**

**YamamotoXKyoko: 8**

**Lambo**

**LamboXIpin: 5**

**Bianchi**

**DinoXBianchi: 6**

**Random**

**RyoheiXHana: 2 _(This is forever the same)_**

**_THIS POLL WILL END IN APPROX. 10 CHAPTERS (Just a really ahead warning)_**


	17. So, So, SOOOOO SORRY!

I'm so sorry for not updating, I was trying so hard to think of what to write next after the last chapter. As I was writing it something just... didn't fit with my intended plot line. So umm... Re-write notice?

I really am sorry! But um... yeah... About that...

Anyway, the rewrite is called, Promessa Sposa Di Un Mafioso...

Sorry... There will be major differences though! But um... sorry? Uh... I won't have Tsuru do as many mood swings and try to elaborate her character more. P.s. I forgot Tsuru wore glasses. Whoops...


End file.
